


A Grimm Family

by PurpleGirl7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bad Jokes, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Het, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGirl7/pseuds/PurpleGirl7
Summary: The Grimm Fairy Tales were based off real people. These fictional characters come to light after the war and are taken in by Hogwarts for protection. The chaos they cause has a massive impact on everyone's lives, especially when their captors return to take back what's rightfully there's. Many pairings inside and OCs. [SS&OC][HP&MaleOC][HG&OC][RW&OC][RL&MaleOC][DM&OC][NL&OC][GeorgeW&OC]****“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Rapunzel,” Dumbledore extended his hand, and she took it.“I’d say likewise, sire, but I don’t trust you.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

Prologue: 

1815.

Once upon a time there was an island off the coast of England. The grass glistened in the sunlight and glowed a luscious green colour. There were whispers on the wind and bird song in the trees from species landing in flocks to spread their harmonies. Not far behind them were young girls skipping through the autumn fallen forest which held a blanket of shades resembling fire. These young girls giggled happily and tried to mimic the bird song until they received a tweeted reply. 

  
On the greenery, near the coast, were wooden shacks that were not durable against the frequent showers that quenched their land. In total there were twelve homes that contained a different variety of people, but only one was of the magical kind. As a community they welcomed any visitors that tumbled along their shore, and offered them shelter until they returned home.

A sudden storm of dark clouds flooded the blue sky and the crack of thunder caused the wildlife to flee. The children on the grass hill squealed in fright and raced down the muddy slope towards the small village. Rain poured down and reached the land as everyone ran around to get inside their homes.

Near the shoreline stood a fair-haired girl. The tips of her blonde hair rested in a spiral on the sand and fluttered in the pinching wind. She squinted up at the black that rolled through the grey, then her green eyes moved towards her mother who was collecting the clothes from the string between two trees. 

Her father helped one of their neighbours move his tools inside then went over to pick up the items of clothing his wife dropped as she headed inside. 

Rapunzel walked along the wet sand in her bare feet smiling all the way. She skipped up the steps and her father held open the door for her.

“Thank-you,” she kissed his cheek and he checked to make sure he wasn't shutting any of her hair in the door.

“No problem, sweetie,” the lock turned and Rapunzel helped her mother gather everything on the wooden table.

“The storm is sudden,” said Sara wiping the droplets from her forehead.

“The clouds appear different,” Rapunzel took a seat on the brittle stool. “But, it’s been rather warm these past few days so we're due a downpour.”

“I suppose you're right, my dear,” Sara kissed her damp hair, then squeezed the water from the cloth into a bucket. 

Rapunzel’s father, Benjamin, lingered by the front window of their one room hut. She took notice of the slight worry on his face as he observed the dark sky. Her father seemed to have a knack for sensing these things so she walked over to his side to watch the rain fall.

“I can sing for you later?” She wanted to cheer him up.

The truth is that Rapunzel has a special gift. Whenever she sings, her hair glows gold and grows longer. Everyone in the village knew of it and considered her a blessing from the Gods, but the only thing she liked about her gift was that it pleased the other children. 

At least once a week the kids would braid her hair and slip small daisies in between her thick strands. There was nothing she enjoyed more in this world than making others happy. Her parents had tried to have a child for years and they were finally blessed with her — it meant she was their miracle.

Yesterday had been filled with celebration because it was her twentieth nameday. They’d eaten food all day and danced all night, and everyone awoke this morning feeling cheery and relaxed. 

A crack of thunder lashed through the sky and Rapunzel spotted something moving in the clouds.

“Father-”

The sound of a horn booming from above silenced her words, and within mere moments, flocks of black robed people tore from the rain clouds and landed on the sand. They wore golden masks with hooked horns, and all Rapunzel could see were their ghoulish eyes. 

A frightened scream came from a hut further down, but Rapunzel could see that they were looking for something...or someone. Two people led the group, and ever so slowly, the darkest eyes she'd ever seen locked onto her green ones.

All hell broke loose.

Flames flew from the small sticks in their hands igniting the hut in front of them. Rapunzel’s father pushed her away from the window and ordered her mother to flee out of the back door with her. Rapunzel tried to protest but Sara gripped her tightly and pulled her out of their tiny home. 

Rapunzel started to cough uncontrollably as thick smoke slipped into her nostrils, then she glanced around with tears in her eyes. The screams soon filtered into her ears and she tried to rush towards a neighbouring hut. 

“Rapunzel we have to go!” Her mother tugged her hard, but she tried to break free.

“We have to help them — we have to help father!”

“There's nothing we can do-” her shout was cut off by a gurgled, bloody moan. Her mother's grip loosened, and before Rapunzel could blink, she fell to the ground with a thud.

“Mother!” she screeched and fell to her knees by her side. “MUM!”

“There she is!” A voice yelled and two cloaked men raced around the corner of the hut, pointing their sticks at her.

Something sparked from the tip then flew towards her. The last thing Rapunzel remembered about that night was seeing her home light up in flames before her eyes fell shut.

~********~

Norway. 

6th May, 1998.

The rhythmic drip of water echoed down the cold corridor, but it didn't bring annoyance to the occupants of the many cells that lined the walls. They'd long grown used to the ways of their stasis confinement and it would be annoying to them if a new sound appeared.

Within the cells were innocent people who’d been taken away from their homes because of their unique gifts and stories. Unbeknownst to the people long ago, they are simply beings with extra talents upon that of a wizard or witch. 

In the first two cells closest to the bolted door, sat Hansel and Grethel. The twins were separated from their father at the age of eleven years old; their last memory was of a green light hitting him in the chest. Although their young appearance betrayed them, they were both wise beyond their ages — blessed with the gift to see clearly in the darkest of nights; never again would they lose their way while out in the woods.

On occasions, when scared, white sparks would spit from eithers fingertips as if on the start of an explosion, yet, nothing else would come of it. They were as good as useless in their prepubescent bodies. At least they were given the courtesy of having cells opposite one another; it made the long days easier.

Two enclosures down from Grethel on the right side of the corridor, sat seventeen year old, Goldie. As a child the city folk would call her The Goose-Girl after she was tricked by her serving maid into becoming a servant herself. She was forced into a life of caring for geese, leading them out to get their food each morning and stopping by the river to brush her hair.

The strands were a shiny gold, but when they glistened beneath the sun they turned a pale silver. Men were enamoured by her silky hair and the man she worked alongside with would always try to touch it. So, as she always did, she sang a song to blow his hat off his head in the hopes that he'd leave her alone.

Her only unique power was the ability to cause a slight breeze from her sweet song; also, she experienced a strange spark that came from her fingertips. Her beauty had enamoured her capturers and they took her while she sat beside a stream. 

Eighteen year old Rose slept soundly across from Goldie. She lay on her straw mattress shivering in the midst of her third nap of the morning. The Ghouls — the name they'd all settled on referring to their capturers as — liked to take her into the torture room while she slept, and it didn't matter how much her opposite neighbour screeched at her to wake up, they took her anyway.

The Ghouls had taken Rose while she was sleeping in her bedroom at the manor. Her family had been worried about her ability to fall asleep at inconvenient times, and a few people who had touched her had slipped into slumber themselves. Other than that, her life was peaceful. Her father was a respected Lord who gave his precious daughter everything she desired; however, he couldn't protect her from the masked men that lurked in the shadows and snatched her away from her loving home.

Two cells down from Rose stood scrawny, little Ella. Her seventeen year old frame twitched against the coldness, and she walked in circles around her dusty room. Poor Ella had no company opposite her, so she only got to see the others when they were dragged by her cell or on the odd occasion they allowed them out into the courtyard.

Ella had been a serving girl to her wicked stepmother, but when she heard a Lord was having a ball that anyone could attend, she’d decided to sneak off later that night. Her ragged clothes meant they turned her away when she showed up, and the moment she disappeared into the trees, cold hands dragged her into darkness. Her only ability was her special relationship with the bugs in her cell, and the occasional sparks that flew from her fingertips.

Three rooms down from Ella crouched Henry. He'd been unable to save his master from a tiresome witch who’d turned him into a frog. No matter how hard he tried, he could never forgive himself for not trying hard enough to save the man who looked after him. Henry loved the man as one would love a brother, and he reflected fondly over their time together as boys.

Now he was a strong eighteen year old man, but not strong enough to protect himself from the Ghouls; his screams and scratches never pierced their tough skin. They enjoyed listening to him screech through his torture — they'd bring the others to watch sometimes. Sometimes he could hear the voices in his torturers head, as well as experiencing white sparks from his fingertips.

Keeping Henry company was Snow who stood in the cell opposite. She leant against the wall staring up at the bland ceiling. Her striking beauty had attracted the Ghouls as soon as they saw her. That fateful day had scarred the fair girl for life; her sister and mother were killed by a bear, then her saviours arrived before the creature could get her.

However, being saved by The Grimm Brothers was worse than being mauled by a bear in Snow’s opinion. She wished to return to her carefree days when she'd go off into the woods with her sister, then return home to her widowed mother. But by the grace of the many gods, she wasn't allowed such peace. Now, she was stuck in her eighteen year old body reliving that horrible day.

She remembered being able to hear the trees talking while she played with her sister, but she no longer heard those peaceful noises.

Every time there was a full moon, the Ghouls dragged a fuming Wolfe from his cell next to Snow’s, and tossed him out into the courtyard. His howls of pain and anguish bounced off the walls, then by the time morning came, they threw him back into his cage naked and afraid. 

The twenty-two year old wolf had been feared by everyone in his village. When his cursed-self came to light, he had to flee into the woods to survive. After the hunts ended, he lived his life in peace inside a cave. However, one night on a full moon, a young red-capped girl came wandering through late into the night — Wolfe killed the girl in his lethal form, and later found himself captured by The Grimm Brothers.

The final pair of prisoners sat opposite one another. Both sat crossed legged with their knees pressed to the enchanted bars, begging the other to blink. 

Rumple smirked wickedly with a tilt of his head. His knotted hair tickled the top of his shoulders, but nothing would distract him from the competition he shared with his friend across from him.

He wished she could talk to him, however, the charmed, silk muzzle around her mouth prevented any words from escaping her lips. Sometimes he would tease her about it in the hopes of getting a reaction: she never gave him one, ever. Rumple thought her scowl was wasted on such a pretty face. 

There wasn't much of a tragic story behind his character. At the age of nineteen he still hadn't grown up, and he enjoyed teasing and making deals with adults and children. He became infamously known as the boy who could trick someone out of their many treasures. People were easy for him to read, it was almost like he could predict what their next step was moments before it happened. The Grimm Brothers, however, managed to trick him into walking out into the woods alone — now he was trapped here.

Rumple mentally forced the words “blink” towards her, but she didn't bat an eye at his odd head movements. Anyone would grow accustomed to such things after being kept a prisoner for almost two hundred years.

There wasn't much of Rapunzel's previous, foolish self left. After seeing her mother die and her father burnt alive, she didn't see the point in being good anymore. The Ghouls had fun torturing her in sadistic ways. Her muzzle was only removed when they wanted her to sing and grow back her nice hair; then they'd chop it all off again with a knife. 

A few wisps of her butchered brown hair scratched at her forehead, but she refused to lose this round of the staring-game. 

When her freshly grown hair is cut, the strands change to a deep brown that doesn't suit her pale skin and green eyes. They wouldn't allow her to have the one thing that made her happy.

Today was an odd day for them all. None of the Ghouls have been to mock them since the night prior; it’s unusual because they never missed their morning wake-up call.

_ Questionable indeed _ , Rapunzel thought,  _ almost as questionable as Rumple’s head movements. _

A loud explosion came from somewhere below which violently shook the floor and walls. Both Rumple and Rapunzel blinked in surprise and stood up to get a better look.

“What was that?” Wolfe groaned. 

“What are they planning now?” Ella cried. 

“How did that not even wake her at all?” Goldie moved up to her cell door and smirked over at the sleeping Rose. 

Grethel walked over to the left wall and pressed her ear to the brick. “I hear footsteps,” she whispered to Hansel and his eyes widened slightly. “There's more than usual...a lot more.”

Further down the corridor, Rumple started bouncing up and down in excitement, and Rapunzel glared at him. “It's a shame you can't talk,” he smirked back.

Rapunzel rested her forehead against the bars deepening her scowl. It didn't matter that her hands were free, the muzzle was charmed to only be removed by a certain phrase. None of them knew that they were all capable of wielding the power of such words.

_ Finite Incantatem. _

The sound of a lock turning caused all of their heads to turn towards the noise; it opened with a long squeak, and Grethel’s gasp echoed down the hall. Everyone further down tried to crane their necks against the bars, but to no avail, their attempts failed. 

“Hello?” a light female voice called out. “We're here to help you.”

~********~

Ministry Safe House, Sheffield, England.

12th August, 1998.

“On the 2nd May, 1998, Harry Potter finally killed the Dark Lord and freed the wizarding world of his wrath. Most of the Death Eaters are locked up in Azkaban — you should remember learning about that — and others are being watched closely and expected to follow certain rules.”

Goldie’s hand shot up in the air hitting Henry’s ear in the process. She waited for their teacher, Professor Terra, to nod her way. “Will we get to meet Harry Potter?”

“Yes,” she said. “As you already know, tomorrow you will be moving to Hogwarts where you'll be taught how to use magic. Headmaster Dumbledore has readied his Professors and you’ll be assigned to one of them for private lessons. The school will be reopening in early September; you'll be expected to start your classes with the first years, and continue to have private lessons with your tutor. Harry Potter will be returning to finish his final year.”

“He sounds positively boring,” Rumple rolled his eyes and pushed the large tome away. “What do you think Rapunzel?” he smiled in his usual twisted way — he knew full well that Rapunzel still hasn't spoken, even though her muzzle was removed.

She was yet to sing the song that would cause her hair to glow then grow. It seemed that no one could persuade her to speak now that she was free. Rapunzel hated that these people — who were now their ‘saviours’ — expected them all to be OK.

How was it that no one else appeared to be struggling with the new world they found themselves in? A world of magic and muggles — a place that no longer felt like home. She wanted to return to her old life where she could make people happy just by singing her special song. 

Rapunzel had tried to force the words from her lips but she couldn't get anything to come out. The years of abuse clogged up in her throat; she wasn't even sure she could speak anymore. The Ghouls only allowed her to sing when they wanted her hair to grow back so they could destroy it all over again.

“Harry Potter is a highly respected individual, Rumple, and you will do your best to treat him how he deserves to be treated.”

“Oh…” he glanced around the room dramatically. “I don't remember you ever being my mother?” Professor Terra tutted at his sarcasm and Hansel giggled from across the table.

“You're teaching the children bad habits-” Professor Terra visibly flinched at her words; every member of staff had been warned about referring to the twins as children. “I apologise,” she cleared her throat and stepped over to the round table.

“It's perfectly fine,” Grethel lifted her head from the table. “We do look like children.”

“Yet, you're over one hundred and eighty-three years old.”

“I suppose so-” 

Rose let out a whine in her sleep and nuzzled her face against the book she used as a pillow.

“You've all done excellent today,” Professor Terra clapped her hands together. “Things will get harder starting tomorrow, but I have faith in you all.”

“Thank-you, miss,” Ella whispered.

Fragile Ella still hadn't grown into her clothes; it didn't matter how much food they tried to give her, she still looked to be wearing a pair of rags. Snow sat next to her with a distant look on her face, and her left eye twitched occasionally; it was like she could see something before her that nobody else could. 

“Wolfe, arrangements have been made for the full moon in a few days time, so don't fret over it-”

“I don't need you to tell me whether to fret over it,” he growled. “I'm capable of controlling my own emotions.” Goldie took sympathy on him and rested her hand on his forearm. 

“You've come so far over these few months, and your progress has baffled us all. I cannot wait for you to start to learn how to use magic; there's nothing more satisfying than getting such a release.”

Rumple clicked his tongue. “If we're talking about satisfaction, how about you tell us why it took the Ministry so long to come and save us?”

The whole group stared up at Professor Terra with passive looks on their faces. No one would answer that question. It had come to light that a tip off had been made around fifty years ago — yet they stayed in captivity for fifty more years. 

“We do not know why...the Ministry has dramatically improved since then,” she said. “Hogwarts will give you the opportunity to build a life for yourselves.”

“It still won't bring our families back,” Snow’s monotone reply brought sullen expressions onto all of their faces.

“I understand your grief-”

“Wrong!” Rumple chirped. “I'm afraid this is one of those times when we know more about something than you. Isn't that right, Rapunzel?” he nudged her arm and her familiar scowl grew on her face.

The look on her face caused Professor Terra to move closer incase a fight broke out. Rumple enjoyed teasing and pushing people to their limits, and Rapunzel was slowly reaching her breaking point.

Goldie’s hand shot up again and Henry scooted away from the impending hit. “Can I be excused to go and watch Miller brew some potions?”

“You may,” Professor Terra watched her scurry off and Henry got to his feet with a nod of his head. He left quickly, followed by Snow and Ella. 

Grethel suddenly caught up with her surroundings and looked away from plaiting Rose’s hair while she slept. “Shall we wake her up?”

“Let her rest…there are a lot of smart Professors at Hogwarts that may be able to figure out why she sleeps all the time.”

“Maybe she's going through the change?” Hansel offered.

“Change?”

“Our father said that when girls turn into women they get angry which means they have to sleep longer than men.”

“I remember him saying that!” Grethel hit the side of her head. “How silly — I can't believe I forgot that…I...I can't remember what father looks like.”

Rose awoke at the sound of Grethel’s voice breaking. She rubbed her tired eyes and reached out to pull the younger girl into her arms. Rumple curled his lip at the sensitive situation then skipped from the room.

Professor Terra moved to the other side of Grethel’s seat and crouched down. “There are ways we can help you retrieve a memory of your father. You'll learn many things like that at Hogwarts, and I assure you, you'll be able to treasure your fondest memories of him.”

“Is there a way to remove memories?” Wolfe asked, and Rapunzel perked up at the idea.

“In a way, yes,” she said. “But it's against the rules to do so. There are ways to seal memories deep within one's mind to ease the pain attached to them — again, you will learn such things at Hogwarts.”

Wolfe scratched at his black head of hair with a blank look on his face. “I can't wait to forget…”

“You will all receive counselling from some of the smartest minds,” Professor Terra got to her feet and straightened out her robes. “Hogwarts will protect you from the prying eye; your existence will not be revealed until the school year has started, which means you'll be kept away from the press.”

“Why do people have to know we exist?” Hansel asked.

“Because people will ask questions when Rapunzel here starts singing and her hair glows,” Wolfe grunted and she glared at him. “And when Rose starts falling asleep in front of everyone. Oh, and when I transform into a massive, fluffy wolf — also, are you forgetting that you and your twin sister are adults trapped in children's bodies?”

It was true. The twins were stuck that way. They’d performed diagnostic tests on them, and something within their body chemistry had stunted all development.

“Fine…” Hansel got to his feet and Grethel followed behind him as they left. 

“I'm going to lay down,” Rose’s airy voice drifted away as she left, and Wolfe was next to leave. 

Rapunzel watched the door swing shut then her eyes came to rest on the table. Professor Terra moved to clean up all of the books and parchments that had cultivated around them. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked, knowing that Rapunzel would only reply with a shake of her head. She did what was expected of her and slowly rose to her feet.

Hogwarts didn't sound like it would make much of a difference to their lives, and she wasn't sure that any of them were ready to be around new people. All of the Aurors and Officials kept turning a blind eye to the real problem at hand — none of them were of the sane mind. Their characters and mannerisms were different; the high of being free would soon come to an end, and Rapunzel could already feel the crash coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think? This has the potential to be a long story if people are interested! Can you guess whose going to end up with whom?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: 

Hogwarts, 13th August, 1998.

Professor Terra walked them up to the waiting line of teachers. The gates were open for their arrival, and a row of smiling and bored looking faces greeted them. Rapunzel stayed at the back of the group with her eyes glued to the ground. No amount of talking would change her distaste for being here.

“Albus Dumbledore,” Terra approached the bearded man and shook his old hand. 

Rumple started to bounce on his toes eager to say something, but Goldie's hand gripped his wrist hard to stop him from exploding. Ella shrunk back behind Rapunzel wishing there was something larger for her to hide behind; Wolfe’s response was similar, and he eyed up his surroundings hoping to spot a way to escape.

The Headmaster stepped closer to their ten-person huddle with a friendly smile on his face. Rapunzel wished for her long hair back so she could hide behind it, but her butchered, brown hair didn't shield her from the feeling of eyes all over her face. 

“I’m Professor Dumbledore; it’s a pleasure to finally meet you all.”

“Well, it only took you one hundred and eighty-three years to find us!” Rumple grinned back in a sadistic way, but his tone of voice didn't startle the Headmaster.

“We wish that your pain could've been eased sooner,” he said. “I have high hopes that your life will be much easier from now onwards.”

“At least I get to spend all my time with Rapunzel,” Rumple reached out and pulled her against his side. Her body went rigid against his touch and she tried to pull away but his hold tightened.

“That's enough now, Rumple,” Professor Terra waved her hand at him to let her go, but it didn't stop him from taking things too far.

“Why would I let my fair maiden go?!” he planted a rough kiss to her brown hair. “If the lady wishes to be released all she has to do is say the words.”

“Rumple let her go!” Goldie exclaimed. “Stop being cruel.”

“I'm only teasing her,” he laughed, and Rapunzel held her breath to calm her racing heart. “Say something and I'll release you—” 

She swung her elbow into his stomach causing a whine to escape his lips as he stumbled backwards. Rapunzel whirled around to face him, and before Professor Terra could reach her, she tackled Rumple to the ground and started hitting him.

“Rapunzel!” 

“Stop fighting!”

“I want to leave!”

“I'm going to lie down.”

A warm hand wrapped around Rapunzel's wrist and she glanced up at the Headmaster. “My dear, he's had enough now.” 

Rapunzel allowed him to pull her back onto her feet and she was guided away from a bloody Rumple. She almost tripped over Rose who had curled up into a ball on the ground for a nap; a few eyes stared at her tiny frame in bemusement, then one of them wandered over to wake her up. 

All of the teachers had moved closer since the little scuffle, and Rapunzel finally let herself observe them. She didn't think they were much to brag about like Professor Terra had; she could see how bland and boring they all were, and Rapunzel couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck with these people.

Suddenly, she felt a warm pair of eyes on her. They weren't observing, only staring. With a slight turn of her head, she spotted the black haired man watching her closely. There was a sharpness to his dark eyes and he reminded her of the Ghouls — she shook her head and turned away from him.

“We were hoping to all gather in my office, however, I think it may be wise to separate for a while—” Ella's cry of protest caused Dumbledore to stop and stare at her. She raced over to Rapunzel's smaller body and hid behind her.

“I don't want to go anywhere alone!” Her fingers curled around the back of Rapunzel’s white top. “Please don't make me!”

Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled. “OK, my dear. Madam Pomfrey, will you take Mister Rumple to the Hospital Wing and have his injuries cleaned up? Professor Flitwick you can join them since you'll be his personal tutor and advisor.”

Rumple broke out into a chorus of laughs. “He's terribly small!”

“Come on my boy,” Madam Pomfrey chided. “Don't be so rude.” There was a struggle to get Rumple to stand up, but he eventually gave up and followed behind the pair.

“Are you two Hansel and Grethel?” Dumbledore glanced down at the twins who glared up at him. 

“Yes,” Hansel grabbed his sister’s hand.

“You're both assigned to Professor Sprout. She teaches Herbology here and I'm sure you'll enjoy spending time with our unique plants.”

“That sounds like fun,” Grethel smiled with joy and they followed after the older woman. 

“Mister Wolfe?” The Headmaster’s eyes scanned over them, and Wolfe’s dark head reluctantly looked up. “I’d like to introduce you to Professor Lupin — you have many things in common, therefore, I know you'll do well having him as your tutor.”

“I very much doubt that,” he grumbled and followed after the man with scars on his face.

Ella pulled harder at her top and Rapunzel violently pulled herself out of her hold. Her fingers curled into fists, but she managed to take a few steps back to calm herself down. Then Goldie walked over to Ella.

“I’m Goldie by the way! Can Ella come with me?” She asked politely.

“Of course!” Dumbledore exclaimed, and Goldie held out her hand for Ella to take. “Goldie you will be in the care of Madam Hooch, and Ella, I’d like you to meet Hagrid.”

The giant stepped forward with a jolly smile on his face. “No!” Ella screamed and tried to run off, but Goldie held her close.

“I'll be with you,” Goldie whispered. “I promise I won't let go of your hand.”

“Promise?”

“I swear.”

Goldie slowly led Ella away with the others, and Rapunzel’s heart started to race faster. The group was thinning out and she realised that she didn't want to be on her own either. Snow moved closer to Henry slightly; they appeared to be confirming without words that they wanted to stick together. It didn’t surprise her since they shared cells opposite one another.

“Snow and Henry?” Rapunzel didn't understand why Dumbledore kept asking who they were when it was obvious that he already knew.

“That's us,” Henry said confidently.

“Snow, you will be watched over by Professor McGonagall, and Henry, our librarian Madam Pince will take care of you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Henry said as they walked off with the two teachers.

“And then there were two,” Dumbledore chuckled. “Rose you will be in my care, and Rapunzel, Professor Snape will look after you.”

Rapunzel's gaze flew back to the black haired man with unsettling eyes.  _ Professor Snape _ , she thought,  _ I don't like the look of him _ . He approached her in a few long strides and she tilted her neck back to look up at him.

“If you would like to follow me,” it was a firm statement, not a question.

She reluctantly followed behind him and she found herself masked in his shadow. In all actuality, she was much older than him, but his dominant stare and the lines on his face proved his mature age. 

Rapunzel allowed herself to observe the fast approaching castle. Its grand features and old age shone through, but what scared her the most was its size.  _ I miss my cell _ , the thought caused her eyes to widen. She'd spent most of her life trapped inside a small space and the large castle was scary compared to it.

The silence made her feel uncomfortable and she almost tripped up the steps as they headed inside. She was right about the castle’s size; a chill shot up her spine as she glanced around at the interior. 

Professor Snape stopped to regard her through his dark lashes. “Problem?” She wasn't sure whether he knew of her current muteness, so she touched her lips and shook her head. “I apologise; I've been informed of your lack of speech, but it escaped my mind. Can you write?”

She shrugged her shoulders. Professor Terra had helped the others relearn their lost skills, but Rapunzel didn't have the energy to try. Snape nodded his head and gestured for her to follow him again — she couldn't move. He stopped again and turned back around.

Rapunzel tapped her pounding heart and he seemed to understand what she was trying to convey to him. He led her back out of the door as Dumbledore passed with Rose. They exchanged nods and Rose waved to an unresponsive Rapunzel. After a few minutes, they arrived at a courtyard and sat down on a stone bench. 

“We can start the introduction here,” he pulled out what she now knew was a wand, but the sight of it in person terrified her. She smacked it from his hand and it tumbled to the ground. Such an item had been used countless times to bring her and the others pain. Professor Terra had made sure that they weren’t used around them often.

Snape blinked once then narrowed his eyes at her. “What's wrong?” she shook her head. “Do you not like wands?” Rapunzel buried her hands into her lap and tried to cover her face with her butchered hair. 

He sighed. “Very well.”

~*****~

Rumple.

“To my understanding then, you and Rapunzel do not get along?” Flitwick stood at his bedside. He'd originally been at the foot of the bed, but Rumple couldn't stop his laughter when the small man disappeared from his sight.

“We’re best friends,” said Rumple seriously.

“Really?” Madam Pomfrey continued to nurse his bloody nose.

“Of course, she's my best friend.”

_ What's wrong with these people? _

“Do you normally provoke her like that?” he asked, and Rumple giggled deeply.

“Obviously, where's the fun in being nice?” he retorted. “Our cells were opposite one another...she's been my only consistent company for over a hundred years.”

“Very well, my boy, we’ll work on teaching you the rules of friendship.”

“I don’t like rules. However, breaking them is more fun,” he threw his head back to laugh, and Pomfrey scolded him.

“I’m trying to heal your nose!”

“She’s got a good punch on her,” he smirked. “There was this one time when they invited us all in to watch. They had Grethel chained to the floor and the man had his ‘hanging bits’ out. Rapunzel managed to slip from her chains and she smashed one of their faces in with a rock,” he finished his sentence with a laugh, much to the aghast faces before him.

“My boy,” Flitwick said, and he exchanged a look with Madam Pomfrey. Trauma came in all shapes and sizes, and it was clear that the boy wasn’t registering what he’d just said.

“Then, after she’d beaten the man to death, they put her in Grethel’s place…” his breathing became laboured as he focused on a spot on the floor. “We all had to watch…” a distant look flooded his eyes, then he snapped out of the horrific memory with a smile. “Why so glum?”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. “Nothing, dear.”

The little man started to write something down, and Rumple continued to crack jokes about his small size. After a few more minutes of mending his face, Flitwick guided Rumple towards the hall allocated to the other mythical survivors. He spotted Henry being led into one of the rooms and he tried to chase after him, but the small man grabbed his sleeve.

“This way,” he tapped a door with his wand and they stepped inside the medium sized room. A double bed draped in brown fabrics greeted him, and his lip curled in disgust. He’d never been used to a luxury life and a part of him didn’t wish to experience it. Even though he grew up tricking the rich to steal their fortune, he didn’t want to be as low as to become one of them. 

Flames roared in the fireplace, which cast an orange glow on a comfy looking sofa. Flitwick sat down and smiled at the boy. 

“Let’s go over some things-“

“No! Please, I don’t want to!” Ella’s pained screams cut him off and Rumple raced out of the room. Ella charged into him and clawed at his clothes. 

None of them were terribly close, but trauma was enough to make them cling to one another for dear life. “What?”

Professor Hooch and Hagrid stood near an open door, and Goldie watched on with sad eyes.

“I don’t want to be in a room on my own,” she whimpered into his chest. “Can I stay with you?”

“Of course not!” He snapped and gestured for Goldie to come closer. She took the fragile girl away from him and held her tightly.

“I suppose you can stay with Goldie until you’re comfortable,” Hooch said. “We don’t want you to feel scared here.”

“Well, your words are very reassuring,” Rumple muttered.

“Control your mouth, boy,” Flitwick said.

“I’m more of a man than you.”

“Rumple!” Goldie yelled. “I’m terribly sorry, sir, he’s always been like this.”

“It’s no problem, under your circumstances I’d be more worried if you came out normal,” he straightened out his robes. “Come along, there are things I must discuss with you.” 

“What? But I’m normal.” Rumple heard Goldie say as they disappeared back inside his room.

“Take a seat,” Flitwick pulled out a scroll and quill. “Do you have any questions?” Rumple opened his mouth to say something. “A question that doesn’t revolve around my size.”

He sighed. “You ruin everything.”

“Right,” Flitwick sighed. “Tomorrow morning we will be joining everyone in the Headmaster’s office to get you sorted into houses. Are you aware of what they are?”

“Professor Terra went over everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yes, even how to use your fancy toilets,” he glanced around the room with a tut. “Can I see Rapunzel?”

“Not right now.”

~*****~

Remus

“I teach Defence Against The Dark Arts.”

Wolfe shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t ask.”

Remus stared at the boy in fascination. Well, he was a man by age, but on appearance he was still blessed with youth. His long black hair reminded him of a younger Severus, and his attitude seemed to match as well. He would’ve been better suited with him. However, Remus knew that they were paired together for a specific reason.

“OK,” Remus put down his quill. “How about we discuss what happens to you on a full moon?”

The boy's eyes widened slightly. “I told Professor Terra that I don’t wish to discuss-“

“My boy, I turn into a werewolf every full moon,” he explained. “The next one is fast approaching and I’ll be helping you through it.”

“You w-will?”

“Yes,” he grabbed the brown book on his desk. “There is a potion we can take so that our minds stay the same when we transition. My guess is that you’ve never had something like that before?”

Wolfe shook his head. “Never.”

“I’ll be teaching you how to stop it controlling your life-“

“One time,” Wolfe interrupted with a distant look on his face. “After I changed into a wolf, they pushed Ella out into the courtyard and locked the gate. I-I had no control over myself. I think I’m the one that changed her; before the incident, she was scared, but I’m the one that made her scared of the birds chirping and the wind blowing.”

Remus didn’t know how to respond. They’d been warned not to touch them — never ever touch Ella from behind — which was difficult at a time like this. These people were much older than them all, older than Dumbledore, yet in their eyes they were still children/young adults. 

His wand started to dig into his hip so he placed it on his desk. He saw Wolfe’s immediate reaction: his face tightened.

“Do you not like it?”

Wolfe shook his head. “They used those to torture us. We discussed this with Professor Terra and she was cautious about when she used hers. But, don’t wave it around near Rapunzel.”

“I’m afraid we were not informed of that,” he said. “You do know that you’ll have to have a wand yourself?”

“I know,” he shifted in his chair. “It’ll be different if we’re wielding the power behind it instead of someone else.”

“I suppose so.”

~*****~

Rapunzel.

She stayed outside with Professor Snape for a long time until they were required in the common room. He had to stay by her side and stop every few seconds while they made their way through the castle.  _ It’s too big.  _

The man didn’t seem to be growing annoyed with her persistent worry, and he continued on with a passive look on his face. They eventually made it to a long corridor and she heard familiar voices. They passed many doors until they came to an archway.

The room looked cozy and warm. Sofas sat opposite a blazing fire and bookcases and desks lined the walls. This part of the castle didn’t bring her much worry. 

Everyone looked her way as she arrived, and Rumple smirked and tapped the empty spot next to him. She moved to go by him, but Professor Snape gestured to a lone armchair, so she sat down slowly much to Rumple’s disappointment.

The Headmaster stood before the fire with a twinkle in his eyes. “I hope you’ve all enjoyed seeing your new rooms,” Rapunzel glanced at Professor Snape because she knew that they hadn’t. He shook his head at her and she felt reassured. 

“Tomorrow we will be sorting out your wands-“ he pulled out his own and Rapunzel scrambled from the armchair and hid behind it.

“It appears we weren’t informed of Miss Rapunzel’s dislike of wands,” Snape explained. 

“Very well,” he said. “Some of you will be receiving your wands tomorrow.”

“He’s put it away now,” said Snape, and he waited for her to return to the seat, but she didn’t. Her knees came to her chest and she buried her face in the gap.

“Stop hiding, Rapunzel,” Rumple sang. 

“Be quiet, boy,” the small professor she knew as Flitwick said.

“Say no if you don’t want me to hug you,” she heard him get to his feet and she quickly pulled herself up with the help of the armchair. She glared daggers at Rumple who stood in the middle of the room with a sadistic smile on his face. 

“Let’s all take a seat,” Dumbledore chuckled. “I’m sure you’re all keen to learn more about this place.”

_ None of them understand _ , Rapunzel thought,  _ look at how these scholars stand around thinking that handling us will be easy. _ She glanced around at her fellow victims. 

Rose was drifting off to sleep while Grethel played with her hair. Hansel sat close to his sister’s side nervously watching the people around him; she could see that he was scared of being around so many unfamiliar people. Wolfe sat on the floor itching the lice in his hair with Snow by his side staring at the stone wall blankly. Goldie seemed to be the only one in control, but even Rapunzel could see that her hands were shaking. Ella was glued to her side as she stared at the fire with tears in her eyes. And Henry sat in an armchair with his bottom lip sticking out while his legs bounced nervously.

_ No one’s going to defend themselves! Somebody needs to tell them how delusional they are for thinking that we can easily adapt to this new life!  _

“Mister Rumple, sit down,” Dumbledore said. 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

_ And poor, cruel Rumple needs special help. If everyone keeps ordering him around he’ll never change.  _

“Miss Rapunzel?” she glanced back at Professor Snape. “Are you well?”

Her body shuddered at the thought of what she needed to do next.  _ I have to talk...I have to sing and make my hair grow back. _ But, she couldn’t do it. All she could think about was the sinister laughs that the Ghouls used to make when they cut off all her blonde hair. 

She sighed loudly, catching everyone’s attention. It was the closest she’d got to speaking. With a shake of her head she stormed from the room. Rumple’s laughter echoed down the hall, and the light tap of footsteps followed behind her. 

“Miss Rapunzel,” the deep voice of Professor Snape followed her through the confusing castle. She frantically looked around for a way outside, but to no avail, she could only see more rooms. “Would you like to go outside?”

She nodded her head with a thankful smile, and he led her down a passage and out into a courtyard. She took in a deep breath and stared up at the darkening sky.  _ I have to do this — I have to protect the others.  _

Rapunzel stopped in the centre of the courtyard and dropped to her worn knees. She brushed some of her brown wisps of hair from her face, then closed her eyes.

_ “Flower, gleam and glow.” _ The air around her came alight with golden swirls of magic.

_ “Let your power shine.” _ Her dark roots began to glow gold, and a warmth spread across her chest.

_ “Make the clock reverse.”  _ She released a harsh breath as her butchered strands of hair started to expand. A mystical aura surrounded her as the white silhouette of her once long hair began to suck in the magic around her.

_ “Bring back what once was mine.” _ A long forgotten weight tugged at her scalp as the fresh strands hit the ground. She inclined her head to the right and spotted the strands growing further along the ground.

_ “Heal what has been hurt.”  _ Her whole body gave way to the long lost emotion of joy. She beamed at the magic around her and chuckled when her hair continued to glow and grow.

_ “Change the Fates' design.”  _ The invisible weight that her abusers had left behind flew from her shoulders. For once, she could sing with the hope that her hair would still be there once she’d finished singing.

_ “Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine.” _ Rapunzel watched her long trail of hair come to an end.

_ “What once was mine...”  _ The glowing hummed for one more beat, then disappeared into the darkness of the courtyard.

Rapunzel wiped away her warm tears and started to giggle to herself.  _ I did it.  _

_ I actually did it! _

Suddenly she remembered who had followed her outside. She glanced over her shoulder at Professor Snape, expecting to see him staring at her in awe or shock. Neither emotion appeared on his face, he actually looked bored to be here with her.  _ Oh...I’ve misbehaved and upset him. Is he going to punish me? I knew he was exactly like the Ghouls! _

“I must apologise for acting so strangely,” said Rapunzel. “I’m afraid that my friends need my voice to speak their unspoken words.”

This time he reacted, and unbeknownst to Rapunzel, it was because of the way she talked. The way she expressed her sentences was rather old fashioned, and her voice was oddly husky instead of light and airy as he’d expected it to be. 

Rapunzel got to her feet and brushed the dust from her knees. Her long hair came to a stop just behind her ankles, and she couldn’t wait to sing some more so it would grow as long as it used to be. Her smile was rather crooked and her eyes had lost their old sparkle, but she felt ready to take on these scholars and tell them how things were going to be from now on. 

She tried her best to hold Professor Snape’s gaze, but there was something strange about the dark way he looked at her so she backed down. A herd of footsteps came charging out into the courtyard, and Rumple was the beaming leader of the chaos. 

Rapunzel took a deep breath and smiled at her best friend. “Rumple.”

He blinked once then raced over to her. He bounced on the tips of his toes and waited for her to say something else. Rapunzel held out her hand and he placed his slender one in her tight grasp. She immediately tossed him to the floor and started to slap his body all over. Numerous people called out for her to stop, but Rumple’s screeches of laughter made them pause.

“I liked you better when you couldn’t talk!” He yelled. “Someone give me her muzzle!”

“You heinous beast! Get your act together and stop acting like a child!” She punctuated each word with a hit. “I’m sick of your selfish attitude! I’m your best friend so do as I tell you!”

“Would you pair stop it!” Goldie stormed over and separated them both. “We are guests at this lovely castle, and you two are acting like animals!”

“The only animal here is Wolfe,” Rumple glanced at him with a smirk, and Wolfe glared back at him.

The professors around them watched on in fascination. Not many people got to witness how people acted after being free from captivity. All of the victims seemed to be fine around one another, and it was as if the outsiders didn’t exist to them. Each one of them had different roles in the group: Goldie clearly being the mother, Rumple the jester, Ella the innocent, Wolfe the protector, Hansel and Grethel the wise ones, Snow the curious one, Rose the calm one, Henry the loving one, and finally, Rapunzel, their leader.

They all came together in the centre of the courtyard. Goldie and Snow were fascinated by Rapunzel’s hair, while Wolfe lurked behind Ella — who was shaking as she watched him with fear in her eyes. They talked loudly for a while, shouting over one another like children, until Rumple said something inappropriate and was scolded by Goldie. 

Rapunzel pushed through the group and stood before the professors. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Rapunzel,” Dumbledore extended his hand, and she took it.

“I’d say likewise, sire, but I don’t trust you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is so much more to explore with each of these characters, and of course there's plenty of character development to go through :) Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hogwarts, 14th August, 1998.

**Henry**

He’d never been given the opportunity to be uncomfortable with his nakedness. The Ghouls had little regard for their rags, and more often than not, they ended up in their cells or around one another, naked. However, being forced into a tub with Wolfe opposite him was enough to make him self conscious.

Henry was strong — stronger than most eighteen year olds due to his century long stasis — but, being able to get a closer look at Wolfe made him see that he was a mere mouse in comparison. Wolfe was hairy, big and muscular. Whereas Henry was toned, tall and slim. He now knew who would win in a fight, and Wolfe would undoubtedly crush him without having to turn into a wolf.

He tried to shake away his self doubt, but it lingered at the back of his mind. 

The tub he was sitting in was unlike anything he’d ever been in before. It was heated by magic and Madam Pomfrey had come in to put in a few drops of lavender into the water. Henry liked the smell of lavender. He’d spent so much of his time with his master, Freidrich, by stagnant swamps that any floral fragrance was heavenly to him. 

They were bathing under the watchful eye of Professor Lupin. Henry could see that he was watching Wolfe closely as he scratched his long black hair, but his eyes would occasionally land on him and he’d offer Henry a smile. 

_ This castle is odd.  _ He’d seen plenty in his time but never like this. His lessons with Professor Terra had opened his eyes to the wacky world of magic, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.  _ Nevertheless, I’m a wizard, apparently. I’m like the witch who cursed my master. _

Everyone else had been forced to bathe in different rooms. There were two communal bathrooms for them all to share: one for the boys and the other for the girls. However, they had to be watched for the first few times so they could make sure they had no injuries or — in Wolfe’s case — flees. 

Professor Lupin crouched down beside the tub, not too fazed to be staring down at two naked men. “Could I have a look?” He pointed at Wolfe’s hair.

“No!” Wolfe growled. “Back off.”

“Wolfe, there is a simple shampoo I can give you to remove the flees—“

“I said, back off!”

Lupin held his hands up and got to his feet. Henry watched Wolfe through sad eyes, then he moved over so he was in between Wolfe’s legs. He stared at him with a menacing glare, but it held none of the hatred that had been directed at Lupin.

“Can I do it?”

Wolfe sighed. “Fine.”

They waited for Lupin to retrieve the shampoo, and Henry spent a good five minutes scrubbing Wolfe’s hair. Dead lice started to drop out and Lupin would cautiously wave his wand to make them disappear. Henry couldn’t wait to get a wand, but he knew that Wolfe and Rapunzel would be the ones who’d need more time.

They stayed in the bath for a little while longer, then Professor Lupin helped them out, and when he offered to dry them with magic, Henry accepted but Wolfe refused. 

Henry put on the clothes that had been left for him, and he glanced over at Wolfe to see he was towel drying his hair. Lupin shadowed Wolfe for a few moments, then moved to come to his side.

“Perhaps this is a question that’ll over step boundaries, but why do only some of you fear wands?” He asked, and Henry finished doing up his top button. 

“In general they used their wands to cut us or shock us,” Henry admitted. “But, in Wolfe and Rapunzel’s case they must’ve done something more scarring.”

“And you don’t know what?”

Henry shook his head and gazed up at the man’s scarred face. There was something odd about him, he gave off this energy that was soothing yet agitated. The more he focused on the man, the more he could hear a distant whisper. Henry wanted to hear the voices in his head like he could with the Ghouls, but Lupin didn’t think as loudly as them. 

He suddenly remembered that he was asked a question. “Oh...well, we only ended up being tortured together occasionally, but we were there for so long that perhaps occasionally was actually often,” Henry shrugged his shoulders then looked at himself in the mirror. He’d allowed Madam Pomfrey to cut his brown hair in a style he’d never seen on a man before. Short on the sides and long on top.  _ I kind of like it.  _ He guessed he had that over Wolfe’s wiry black hair. 

Lupin’s burning gaze caught his attention, and he returned to focusing on the man. “What is it?”

“You say it so casually.”

“Say what?”

“That you were tortured.”

“Well—“

Wolfe cut Henry off from across the room. “It’s normal for us,” he said gravely. “Someone was hurt everyday. How else is he supposed to say it when we have grown so used to it?”

Lupin smiled sadly. “Torture in our world is punishable by death, and isn’t a common practice.”

“Yet, the Ghouls are still out there,” Wolfe got to his feet with a scowl. “No one knows where they are or why they abandoned us.”

The tension was thick in the room as Wolfe slipped on his shirt. “They’ll be brought to justice.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Wolfe grunted. “Our original capturers are long dead, and the Ghouls are just followers who think we are an oddity in the making of magic.”

Henry walked over and helped Wolfe do up his buttons. “Don’t forget that they made a living off of us as well,” Henry added. “We’re in their books of fairytales I believe.”

Professor Terra had informed them of the Grimm Brothers, and how they’d made a living off Muggles by selling them stories of magical beings. Little did the Muggles know that they were loosely based off of real people. Terra had offered to show them to each of them, but everyone refused.  _ I don’t think I want to know what they wrote about me — I don’t think I want to see how they portrayed my master. _

Lupin came to stand beside them. “I’m aware of the stories, but I’ve never read them.”

“And that’s the way it will stay,” Wolfe grumbled.

Henry helped Wolfe finish getting ready, and he noticed the odd way Lupin had started to look at them.  _ Great, his opinion has changed of us already. I wonder what we did wrong?  _

They made their way back to the wing that had been allocated to them to find absolute chaos. A naked Rumple was wrestling with Rapunzel on the floor of the corridor while Professor Flitwick moved out of their way every time they rolled near to him. Screams came from Ella’s room, and Henry watched as Goldie backed out of the room with her fresh clothes wet. He found himself laughing at the sight, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

It wasn’t funny.

Yet, somehow, it was. 

Snow stepped out from her room and she walked over and wrapped her arms around Henry’s waist. “Professor Flitwick tried to stop them from bathing together, but they ignored him and ended up getting into a fight,” she whispered into his chest, and Henry held her tight.

Snow will always be his best friend. They’d shared so much together while being imprisoned opposite one another. They shared secrets as well as trauma. He nuzzled his face into her black hair, catching sight of Lupin giving him another funny look.  _ Have I upset him? What if he turns against us? _ Henry squeezed Snow hard in panic and she sensed his distress.

“Shall we go into my room and lie down until we have to visit the Headmaster?” 

Henry took her hand and allowed her to lead the way.

** Severus. **

He’d had his wand smacked from his hand; he’d witnessed show after show of dramatics fit for a play, and now, he was responding to Filius’ patronus. Severus had been busy removing hazards from Albus’ office when the call for help came, and Severus already knew that it would be him coming to the rescue.  _ I can’t help but think this will be my life for the next seven years.  _

Severus wished he’d handed in his resignation at the end of the war. He didn’t do it before because he believed that his life would change somehow, that perhaps he wouldn’t be haunted in the night by nightmares and loneliness. It’s true that he wouldn’t feel loneliness thanks to the outsiders Albus had allowed into Hogwarts, but the nightmares would only increase from now. He’d seen so much death and suffering, and it should’ve ended after the war. Yet, here he was dealing with a group of people who had been through, and witnessed, much worse.

_ And now I’m a carer to Rapunzel.  _ The woman confused him, and his confusion had only furthered when her hair started to glow then grow. He was aware of the fairytale of Rapunzel, but it still freaked him out that she had magic in her hair. He’d fallen victim to the stories written by the Grimm Brothers. When she spoke she was neither sweet nor kind; it had taken him by surprise at how husky and condescending she sounded, and her dead smile was another thing to remind him that she’d been through a rough time.

Albus had informed him to watch her closely, especially now that she’d appointed herself as their leader.  _ The last thing we need is an uprising from magical beings beyond our knowledge.  _

Severus wasn’t sure if he could cope with the drama that would unfold when the new school year starts. Potter was returning with his classmates, which meant chaos and disobedience would plague the halls once more. For some odd reason, he’d been able to find common ground with Potter a few weeks before the battle, but it wasn’t enough to make Severus like the boy. They’d talked about his friendship with Lily, and now Potter was convinced they were friends.

_ Foolish boy! _

He heard the commotion before he arrived at the east wing. Not much surprised him nowadays, but the sight of a naked Rumple wrestling with Rapunzel on the cold castle floor, threw him for a moment. Thankfully, Rapunzel wasn’t naked —  _ why does that matter? _

It surprised Severus how strong she was for such a small woman. All of them were scrawny, excluding the wolf, from years of little food and nutrition. Yet, he’d witnessed Rapunzel knock Rumple to the ground without breaking a sweat. 

_ An oddity. That’s what they are.  _

“I apologise, Severus,” said Filius. “They wanted to bathe together, and I told them it wasn’t appropriate, but they ignored me — and now they’ve decided to fight!”

Severus paused for a moment.  _ They’d wanted to bathe together? Merlin, they really are odd. _ He was aware of Rapunzel’s dislike towards wands so he kept his hidden up his sleeve. Professor Terra had explained that touching them should be used only when necessary, and Severus deemed this as necessary. But, he chose to grab Rumple rather than Rapunzel since he seemed to be the one with less obvious discomforts.

There was little enjoyment from grabbing a naked man under the arms and hauling him to his feet. And so, Severus did it with a passive look on his face and put himself between the pair.

“Fighting will not be tolerated,” he said. “Whether that be friendly, playful or angry.”

Rumple burst out laughing then wandered into his room. Severus blinked a few times trying to overcome his wish to strike the boy for his insolence.  _ They’ll never adjust to normal life.  _ He was sure of it. How could they? Being in captivity for more than a few days was enough to drive anyone insane, and these people have been locked up for over a hundred years.

Severus turned to look at Rapunzel as she got to her feet. He watched as her long blonde hair covered her body. She was a tiny thing, even more so with long hair, yet she’d been chosen as their leader.  _ And I’m stuck with her for the next seven years.  _

Kill him now. Quickly.

**Rapunzel**

She tried not to roll her eyes as Ella once again started to cry. She should be sympathetic, but empathy wasn’t really her thing. Not since her parents had died. They were in the Headmaster’s office awaiting the sorting of their houses. He’d said that it may mean some of them might get new advisors that would be in the same House as them.  _ If it gets me far away from the cranky git, then put it on my head right now.  _ She didn’t like Snape. She didn’t trust him. He looked too much like one of the Ghouls. It was his sneer and eyes that put her off. She’d rather have Headmaster Dumbledore, although his softly spoken words would start to grate on her last nerve. 

Rapunzel sat beside Rumple who had glazed eyes. She’d seen this look often on him, and knew it was best to leave him alone. Unlike Rumple she could sense boundaries. Whereas he would push she stayed quiet. Her hair touched the floor and she started to fiddle with a few strands. It was nothing like it had been originally. She missed having the children on the island to plait it and make her a flower crown. 

_ I’ll never get that again…I miss my parents.  _ Rapunzel flinched when the memory of their demise filtered into her mind. They were gone and there was nothing she could do to bring them back. 

The door opened and Henry walked in with Madam Pince. Rapunzel thought the woman was amusing to look at, she was all shrivelled up and dull.  _ I could snap her like a twig.  _

She heard shuffling behind her and she glanced over her shoulder at Snape. She wanted to tell him to back off, but something stopped her. He was a man that could keep up with her words, and she knew arguing with him would only make her angrier.  _ I hate him.  _

An innocent voice told her to grow up, but she rarely gave it the time of day. That voice has never protected her, it was always the violent and disgusting voices that did. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. “Now that we are all here, shall we begin?” He smiled at them all.

_ Why is he always so happy? _

“Who would like to go first—“ Goldie’s hand shot up before he could finish.

“Oh! Me, please, sire, please!”

Dumbledore chuckled. “By all means,” he gestured to the chair beside him, and Goldie ran over laughing. 

Rapunzel didn’t understand how she was always so happy as well. She’d witnessed what the Ghouls had done to her a few times. None of them had made it out of the ordeal without scaring issues. Every single one of them had been violated in a sexual way. They’d all seen it happen at least once to one another because the Ghouls had some sick fascination with making them watch. Especially poor Hansel and Grethel. 

Normally, this was when the memories came rushing back and all Rapunzel could think about was their hands on her body, but it didn't happen. She just stared blankly at the floor for a few moments, then sighed her thoughts away. Perhaps she was numb to it all now? That was probably the best way for her to be.

Rapunzel watched Dumbledore place the hat on Goldie’s head. Professor Terra had told them a lot about Hogwarts, which included the four houses. She’d read  _ Hogwarts: A History _ to them as well. This meant they all knew about the stereotypes to do with the houses, and it didn’t take a scholar to work out where she and Rumple would end up.  _ That means I’m stuck with Professor Snape. _

_ “What a tireless mind, so much whizzing around and so little time to put such ideas into practise!”  _ Goldie’s pale skin flushed pink.  _ “There’s only one place for such a sharp mind: Ravenclaw!”  _

Goldie seemed dejected for a few moments, then the small Professor congratulated her on joining his House. Goldie’s smile returned and she gratefully shook the man’s hand. “I cannot wait to meet my fellow classmates. Isn’t this exciting?” She glanced at Ella who walked backwards into the bookcase.

“I don’t want to have that on my head...please don’t make me,” her bottom lip quivered.

“We all have to do it,” said Rapunzel with a tut. “And not all of us want that dusty old carpet on our heads.”

“B-But…please don’t make me…”

“Do it.”

“No!” 

“Ella, do it.”

Rapunzel didn’t care about her fear. She just wanted to get this over with, and the longer Ella protested the longer she had to be stuck in the same room with these clueless people. The innocent voice spoke up again telling her to sympathise with her. They all knew why she was like this. Everyone reacted to trauma differently, plus, none of them but Ella had been forced to be alone with Wolfe during a full moon. The fair headed girl had been dragged and paraded around afterwards with her clothing ripped to pieces and claw marks dripping crimson. Ella’s clothes did well to hide her scarring as it mostly congregated on her torso.

“Leave her alone,” said Henry from his spot on the sofa. “It’s not easy for everyone to face their fears.”

“That is true m’boy,” spoke the half-giant. “It’s ‘ard Ella to face fears, but once you’ve done it the once, you won't do it again, promise.”

Ella stared at Hagrid with wide eyes. She reached out her trembling hands towards Goldie, who slowly led her over to the seat. “I’ll hold your hand,” Goldie brushed down some of Ella’s blonde hair. “The kind hat will tell you where you are suited to and that’ll be it.”

She nodded despite her tears. Rapunzel took time to look at their so-called mentors. None of them had stepped forward to help Ella.  _ And we’re supposed to trust them and go to them for support?  _ Rapunzel had no idea why they’d put Ella with the half-giant; he was too imposing and scary, it was almost as if Professor Terra and her team hadn’t informed them of their issues. Or, the scholars assumed that exposure would help them recover. 

Ella squeaked when the hat landed on her head.

_ “Young-one, so fragile yet strong,”  _ the hat hummed deeply.  _ “I’ve not crossed a mind such as your own in my time. So much love to give but so little in return.” _

Rapunzel inhaled sharply. The Sorting Hat was right. That statement could be applied to them all.

_ “But, I see ambition in your future, so much ambition.” _

A whisper came from Snape, a comment meant for himself but Rapunzel heard him say, “Don’t you dare.”

_ “Slytherin!” _

Goldie responded by smacking the hat off Ella’s head and glaring down at it. Ella stopped crying, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled.  _ I never would have put her in Slytherin.  _ Perhaps there was more to her? Maybe she had potential to join the likes of her and Rumple. 

Up next was Henry, who sat down cautiously and bit down on his bottom lip. Rapunzel knew little of his suffering since most of his trauma was shared with Snow. There had been a few times that they ended up in a torture room together, and occasionally they interacted in the courtyard. But, otherwise, they had little to do with one another. She didn’t like that he hid his pain well, and she would never acknowledge that she was jealous of his capability to do so.

_ “Brave. Chivalrous. Gryffindor!” _

Henry bounced from the chair with a smile. He returned to sit by Snow who congratulated him then moved to take a seat. 

“Mister,” she leant over to talk to the hat. “I would appreciate a fair deduction of my character please.”

Dumbledore laughed. “He is anything but unfair. Sit, Miss Snow, and I’m sure you’ll get the answer you desire.”

Snow smoothed down her black hair and smiled when the hat started to talk.  _ “Such patience and kindness. A true friend to those around you. Hufflepuff!” _

She discarded the hat quickly and raced over to Henry to give him a hug. “I knew it! Ever since Professor Terra told us — I just knew I had to be in Hufflepuff.”

“And Hufflepuff is pleased to have you,” said Professor Sprout. 

_ This is so boring.  _ Rapunzel threw her head back with a sigh, and she caught Snape’s hard stare. It caused her to shrink back unintentionally and she mentally scolded herself for doing so.  _ You have to be strong. Act like Henry and Rumple — although not as crazy as the latter.  _

Up next was Hansel and Grethel. Everyone in the room held their breaths in the hope that the pair would be kept together. Thankfully, luck was on their side and due to their loyalty to one another, they found themselves in Hufflepuff. The siblings walked away from the hat holding hands, and Rapunzel watched Hansel whisper into his sister's ear.

She’d protected them while encaptured. Many times she took Grethel’s place while the Ghouls tried to violate her.  _ So many times, it happened so many times— _

Rapunzel smacked the side of her head causing everyone to jump. She did it again for good measure, then she went to do it a third but a cold hand grabbed her wrist. She glared up at Snape; it was his eyes that bothered her the most because they gave little away. 

However, it surprised her when he crouched down beside her seat still holding her wrist. She watched him through hazy eyes feeling the panic rise within her. There wasn’t anything he could say to comfort her.

Yet, his words shook her to her core. “Leaders have to be strong.”

“I am strong,” she hissed through gritted teeth.

“Then show it,” he let go of her wrist and stood back up. He stayed by the arm of the chair making her painfully aware of his presence. 

“Shall we continue?” Dumbledore asked.

“Continue, sire.”

“It’s just sir, my dear.”

“It’s just Rapunzel, sir.”

His glowing expression faltered for a moment and she smirked in response. She turned to look at Rumple who continued to stare at the same spot on the floor.  _ He needs help. _

“Rose,” said Snow. “It’s time to wake up,” she shook Rose a few times, but she wouldn’t wake up. Wolfe stormed over to help. 

“Wake up,” he growled.

He seemed to suck the joy out of the room. The professors became tense as they watched Wolfe shake Rose. Rapunzel didn’t know what their problem was. Wolfe was in control when it wasn’t a full moon. Perhaps it was his large presence? He dominated space aggressively and his deep voice did nothing to ease one’s worries.  _ He kind of looks like a muscular version of Snape.  _ Rapunzel regarded Snape briefly, gagged then started to laugh to herself. 

Eventually, Rose slowly opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. “Is it my turn now?” She yawned. “How exciting…” she dragged her feet as she sat down on the chair. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and Snow quickly reminded her to keep her eyes open.

_ “Aha! What a calming mind...I can hear the wind blowing, birds chirping — oh, and what’s this?”  _ He laughed.  _ “What a daring streak you have! There’s only one place for a girl like you, Ravenclaw!” _

“That’s great, I’m pleased,” she said in one of the most unenthusiastic voices Rapunzel had ever heard. She slowly made her way back to the sofa and curled up in a ball. 

_ Shouldn’t the scholars be working on fixing her? She won’t stay awake long enough in lessons to learn anything.  _ Rapunzel nudged Rumple with her foot, but he didn’t respond. “Leave him be,” Snape said.

“Back off.”

“Excuse me.”

Rapunzel looked up at him. “Are you hard on hearing? I said back off.”

His scowl was terrifying. She’d pushed too much. Now what was he going to do? Hit her? Violate her? She kicked Rumple really hard in panic, and he snapped out of his daze with wild eyes. “What?!” It took him a few moments to see she was distressed, fortunately when he did notice, he reached over to wrap his arms around her shoulders. “She’s mine, Mister Snape.”

“She's neither yours or mine, Mister Rumple, so I’d lose that thought quickly,” he placed his hands behind his back, then locked eyes with her. “Respect is earned in Hogwarts. You’ll get little from me if you don’t talk to me in the manner which is appropriate.”

“Now, now,” Dumbledore intervened. “Let’s carry on! Wolfe, would you mind coming up here for me.”

He did what he was told with reluctance. Rapunzel turned into Rumple’s embrace as she watched Dumbledore place the hat on Wolfe’s head.  _ “A young man...afraid of nothing but himself...yet, a mind like yours appears to be strong and resilient. A mind that is yearning for adventure. A mind that is waiting for the perfect moment to arise, so arise you shall. Gryffindor!” _

Wolfe didn’t look happy with the decision. He stormed off into the corner of the room ignoring Professor Lupin’s words of encouragement. 

“Rumple,” said Dumbledore. “I believe you are next.”

Rapunzel swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched him sit down in the chair. He had to be in the same House as her, otherwise they’d be separated from one another in lessons.  _ I need him with me — I can’t do this without him! _

“ _ Oh…how unexpected,”  _ the hat fell silent for a while.  _ “I could say so much about a mind like yours; however, I’ll save myself some time and tell you where you belong…Gryffindor!” _

“WHAT?!” Both Rumple and Rapunzel yelled at the same time.

He was anything but a Gryffindor.  _ It doesn’t make sense, that thing has to be wrong!  _ Rapunzel was a Slytherin, she could feel it deep down inside of her. This must be some cruel trick. Perhaps she was still in captivity and this was a dream after too many hits to the head?

Rumple whined for a few moments, then sat back down beside her. “Your turn.”

She didn’t want to move, but she’d already given Ella a lecture on not doing so. Rapunzel released a staggered breath, then made her way over to the chair. This was it. Her big moment. She gritted her teeth when Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. A strange feeling came over her and she could sense that the hat was reading everything she’d ever done and every mistake she’d ever made. 

_ “A plague. Your mind is a plague. Stop giving into it. You are courageous. You are kind. You are resilient, caring, patient and fair. And most importantly, you are determined. But determined to do what is beyond my knowledge. Hmm, perhaps you’d bode well there...or maybe there...so much noise inside of your head...that’s it, I’ve decided! There’s only one place suited for you!”  _ Rapunzel already knew what to expect, and she mouthed the same word as the Sorting Hat just as it screamed.  _ “Slytherin!”  _


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_ Hogwarts, 15th August, 1998. _

**Hansel**

He grabbed his sister’s hand as they made their way towards the Herbology Greenhouses. Professor Sprout led the way chatting about what their first year lessons would be like. Hansel pushed some of his brown hair from his face, then smiled at Grethel. 

_ This place isn’t so bad. I’m not sure why Rapunzel hates it so much.  _ Well, Hansel did know why, she simply doesn’t like anything. What remained of her sanity seemed to be fueling the hatred within her. Hansel should be afraid of the look in her eyes, but he couldn’t be. Not ever. Rapunzel had saved his sister many times. He could never dislike Rapunzel, no matter what she did. 

Although, there were times when Rapunzel couldn’t save either of them. There were times when Hansel had to watch or Grethel had to watch. 

A chill shot up his spine.  _ Professor Terra said we could learn to forget things — I hope it is immediate knowledge we obtain.  _ They followed Sprout through the iron gates and Hansel’s smile widened at the sight. 

It smelt like Home. 

They were used to plants of all kinds from their time spent running around in the forest. Nature seemed to call to them both, and it helped that they could both see in the dark.  _ This place is exquisite. _

Grethel let go of his hand and raced over to a nearby flowerpot. “Hansel, look at how beautiful this flower is!”

Its yellow petals were outlined with pink. It truly was beautiful. He walked over and inspected the flower with her. Grethel’s face beamed with happiness that he hadn’t seen on her face in a long time.  _ I’m glad that she’s happy now.  _

“Now,” Sprout cleared her throat. “This is the first year greenhouse, and all the plants inside are harmless. Do you think Herbology would be of interest to you?”

They’d been told to get to know their mentors. Hansel was cautious about letting someone unknown get close to himself and Grethel. Before the Ghouls, their father had been their only company.  _ I don’t even remember what he looks like.  _ However, he did remember his kindness. He’d managed to teach them that before they were taken. 

“This place is bewitching,” Grethel sighed. “It reminds me of the woods back Home.”

Sprout moved a plant pot from the nearby bench and sat down. “Tell me about your home.”

Hansel smiled. She was making an effort to get to know them as people rather than focusing on how the Ghouls had made them become what they are today.  _ I like that better. _

“Papa would let us play in the woods all the time,” Grethel leaned into his side. “We would spend all our days running about and exploring new places.”

“That sounds fun,” Sprout said. “And what was your father like?”

“He…” Grethel’s bottom lip started to quiver. “The Ghouls hurt Papa.”

Hansel held her tight, then looked at Professor Sprout. “He was a good man. Our mother abandoned us when we were born, so it was down to him. He always took good care of us.”

“What an admirable man.”

“He was.”

Sprout adjusted her hat. “So you’ve both always enjoyed nature?”

This distracted Grethel and she nodded excitedly. “Very much so, miss. Professor Terra told me about all the new plants that I could discover. Perhaps when I’m older I can work with plants...that’s if I ever get older.”

Hansel regarded Sprout closely. “That is true. Will anyone help us?”

“Some of the brightest minds reside in Hogwarts,” she explained. “We will endeavour to find a solution.”

“We would be ever so grateful,” Grethel said. “I hate being stuck this way.”

Hansel agreed with her. There was no joy from being so young. He just wanted to grow old with his sister.

** Rapunzel  **

While staying in protection, she’d learnt that she had no passion for potions. It was boring. So, she found little enjoyment in watching Professor Snape hover over a cauldron.  _ Gosh the man is ghastly looking.  _ She wasn’t blind and knew that she herself wasn’t easy on the eyes, but the man before her was terribly unappealing. She watched sweat drip from his chin as a foul scowl marred his face. 

He was brewing something called Wolfsbane for Wolfe and Professor Lupin. It was the full moon tonight and everyone had been avoiding Wolfe’s temper all day. He’d expressed that he believed the potion to be a farce, but Rapunzel didn’t understand why they’d give him false hope like that. If it happened to be a lie, then she would kill Professor Snape.

It was that simple. 

She looked away from the greasy man and stared down at the open book. While she’d refused to talk she’d missed out on Professor Terra teaching them to read and write again. However, Rapunzel was adamant that she didn’t need to relearn, and she was partially correct.

But some of the words didn’t make sense.

She scratched the side of her head and sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Professor Snape asked.

“Nothing,” she grumbled. “Return to your work and leave me be.”

He muttered something under his breath that she didn’t quite catch, then she looked over at him when she heard his fast approaching footsteps.  _ Can’t this blasted fool ever leave me alone? _

She watched his crooked finger land on a line in the book then she locked eyes with his dark ones. There was definitely something sinister about him, and she knew exactly why she felt that way. While they’d been learning about the history of Hogwarts, they’d been told about a Severus Snape who became a Death Eater — the people who were similar to the Ghouls. 

_ He’s a twisted man, just like they were — are. _ She needed to not forget that they were still out there, that none of them were safe, even here at Hogwarts.

“Read that to me.”

She narrowed her eyes. “No.”

“Why not?” He sneered. “It’s a simple task. You relearned this skill.”

Her fingers curled into fists in her lap. “I don’t wish to utter any of these words to you.”

He stared at her pointedly and she watched the corner of his mouth twitch. “You see, I don’t think you can read, Miss Rapunzel. I’ve watched you stare down at this book for the past hour, and you’re still on the first page.”

She exhaled sharply and tried to force her anger back down. It was true. She couldn’t read most of what was on that page. It made her head hurt whenever she looked at it, and she wished that she’d joined in when Professor Terra had taught them.

_ I want Terra back. I refuse to be taught by such a ghastly man. _

“I don’t like you much, sire.”

He curled his lip in a disapproving way, and Rapunzel hardened her eyes and slammed the book shut. “Well, you’ll have to learn to live with that. Or request to be moved to another Professor.”

She smirked, ready to say something cruel to him when someone knocked on the door. Snape stormed over and opened it harshly. Rapunzel spotted Professor Lupin and Wolfe standing there with cautious looks on their faces.

“Is it ready?” asked Lupin.

Snape nodded his head and allowed them to enter the room. Rapunzel gestured for Wolfe to come over, and he did so with a tight face. 

“What’s wrong?” She whispered to him, and as he sat down she realised how warm he was. The big oaf gave off so much heat that it caused sweat to form on her forehead. 

“It’s the full moon soon,” he grunted. “I do not want to do it alone.”

“You’ve got Professor Lupin,” she said and he curled his lip in disgust.

“Do not care much for him.”

She sighed and leaned closer to him. Her interactions with Wolfe while locked up had been minimal. She’d never suffered like Ella, but she’d witnessed his strength before. The Ghouls weren’t stupid and they made sure he was weak when they brought him along to the group torture sessions. A few times he’d managed to snap the chains that held him down, and it took around six wands to subdue him. He’d once taken a rusty knife to the back for her when she’d been trying to help a beaten Rumple off the floor.

A part of her didn’t want to care about him. She didn’t mind being the leader, but that didn’t mean she wanted to help her fellow victims improve. It was too much effort and wasteful of the energy she could be using on herself.  _ However, it’s not like I’ve tried to improve myself. _

“He doesn’t seem all bad.”

He moved his black eyes to her. The more she looked at him, the more he reminded her of a stronger version of Snape.  _ Perhaps they are distantly related somehow...it’s quite scary how much they look alike.  _

“I heard you on our way here. You don’t get along with your Watcher.”

She liked that word. It fit them all perfectly. Rapunzel refused to believe that any of them cared about their recovery. They were being paid to watch over them. 

“No, I do not like him. He...he reminds me of the Ghouls.”

Wolfe nodded his head in agreement, and they both looked over at the professors. Snape was pouring his concoction into two phials while Lupin watched closely. 

“Would you...could you…” Wolfe trailed off and hardened his expression.

“Can I what?” She pushed aside some of her hair and focused on him.

“That potion is supposed to keep me sane. Would you stay with me?”

Rapunzel had been looking forward to having a relaxing night to herself. She exhaled slowly then reluctantly nodded her head.  _ It probably would’ve been ruined by Rumple anyway.  _

He locked eyes with her and she managed to smile at him. “Thank-you. I would ask Henry, but he’s been spending a lot of time with Snow. Also, I think Lupin dislikes him.”

“What do you mean?” Anger built up inside of her. Henry was the least annoying out of them all. He wasn’t as strong as Wolfe, but he could handle himself. He also wasn’t loud and overly emotional.  _ What right does Lupin have to hate him?  _

“He gives off this annoying smell when he looks at him.”

“I’m so glad I’m not like you,” she muttered, and Wolfe pinned her with a look, but didn’t argue with her. She couldn’t think of anything worse than having heightened senses.  _ I wonder if I give off a strong scent? _

Lupin walked over to them and offered her a smile, but she didn’t return it. “Ready?”

“I would like Rapunzel to join us.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Wolfe growled and she saw his fingers curl into fists under the table. Her mind protested against it, but her body instinctively reached out to him and she grabbed his fists hard. 

“I think it would be best if—“

“It would be best if I have Rapunzel with me!” He snapped as Snape made his way over. 

“What’s the problem?”

“Wolfe would like Rapunzel to join us this evening,” Lupin explained, and Rapunzel looked away quickly as Snape locked eyes with her.  _ I do not like the fool.  _

“If I’m in control, then why not?” Wolfe pushed. “I want Rapunzel!”

Snape reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed. “Fine!” He said aggressively, and Rapunzel glared at him. “This is just what I needed this evening.”

“No one said you were invited!” snapped Rapunzel, and what graced his lips was almost a smirk.

“Leaving you in a room with two werewolves is the type of danger I’m meant to be protecting you from.”

“I did not ask for your protection, sire.”

“It’s Sir!”

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he turned to Lupin with a perplexed look. “Would you like to swap students?”

Lupin rolled his eyes and took the two phials from Snape. “Let’s go then.”

Rapunzel was surprised when Wolfe didn’t let go of her hand. She’d only ever held Rumple’s hand out of the group, and a few times she’d wanted to cradle Grethel but the Ghouls had ripped them apart. 

So this was weird to her.

_ He must be scared. _

And Rapunzel felt that. She remembered how terrified she’d been when it came to simply walking into the castle. She decided to let him hold her hand instead of protesting.  _ But does that not mean I care about his feelings? _ She mentally cursed herself. Caring for a person gets one nowhere. She’d learnt that from losing her parents and friends.

But that had been so long ago.

They left Hogwarts and walked across its grounds. She looked over at the hut nearby and spotted a distraught Ella being held in place near a vegetable patch by Goldie. A large dog stood beside Hagrid while the spikey haired Watcher — Rapunzel had forgotten her name — stood alongside with an annoyed expression on her face.

Something pulled at Rapunzel to help them, but she was already doing a good deed today. Wolfe’s grip didn’t loosen around her pale hand, and she let him drag her along after the two professors.

She knew something needed to be done to help Ella. There was no way she could go into this new society if she continued to be such a way. Rapunzel watched Wolfe’s jaw clench and she knew he wanted to go over and help Ella.

_ That is another issue entirely,  _ Rapunzel thought. Perhaps, if this outing went well, then they should get Ella to join them. But Rapunzel wasn’t sure whether she could handle all the screaming. 

They made their way into the Forbidden Forest. Apparently, there was a newly built cabin within there that would protect the occupants from prying eyes. Rapunzel hadn’t really been listening when Wolfe had explained it to her after his first meeting with Lupin.  _ I think there’s magic there that will stop people from seeing in, and it is impossible to break out of in wolf form as it requires a certain word to be said.  _

Their journey was filled with silence and the occasional look back from Professor Lupin. They eventually came to a stop before the cabin, and Wolfe still didn’t let go of her hand. The last thing she needed was for Rumple to see her like this. She’d never hear the end of it. 

Snape walked up to the door and pulled out his wand. “Strawberries,” he whispered, but Rapunzel heard and burst out laughing. He glared at her over his shoulder, then opened the door.

“The Headmaster has an odd taste when it comes to passwords,” explained Lupin. “You’ll get used to it—“

“Hurry up!” snapped Snape from inside.

They walked up the steps and entered the cosy cabin. She felt Wolfe relax slightly, and he led her over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. Anxiety welled up inside of her. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see Wolfe turn now. If the screams at night were anything to go by then the whole experience was incredibly painful for him. 

“Take this,” Lupin held out the phial. “It tastes a bit funny, but you’ll get used to it. Hurry, it’s almost time.”

Wolfe glared at the object and clenched his jaw.

“Wolfe,” Lupin whispered. “I promise that it will be fine.”

“Miss Rapunzel, let’s give them some space,” said Snape, and she turned to throw a comment at him, but Wolfe let out a loud wail and latched onto her. His arms came around her waist and pinned her beneath him. She screamed in surprise, which soon turned into a growl of anger.

“She’s not going anywhere!” He shouted.

“Let me go, you idiot!” She hit his chest hard and his grip tightened around her. “Get him off me before I kill him!”

“Wolfe let her go!” Lupin snapped. “Look at me! Wolfe, look at me!”

Rapunzel watched his eyes darken beyond the black they already were.  _ Is he about to turn right now?! _

“I’m fine!” Wolfe snapped. “Rapunzel stays here!”

“No, I don’t!” She tried to wiggle out from his hold, but he wouldn’t release her.

“Wolfe, she should go next door while we turn. Then, she’ll be back when everything’s safe,” explained Lupin. “I promise you, you won’t be alone.”

Wolfe turned to look at Lupin, and she felt his hold loosen slightly. Before she could even try to move herself, Snape reached down and pulled her out and over the back of the sofa. She collided with his chest and he gripped her waist to stop her from falling over. Rapunzel immediately pulled away and glared at him. 

She didn’t like the way it felt when people touched her. Especially someone as cruel as Snape. He glared back at her with menacing eyes, then she straightened out her clothes and stormed into the kitchen. 

“You’re welcome!” He hissed after her, then followed her into the kitchen. She watched him lock the door behind them then he sat down at the small table. Rapunzel stopped in front of the window and stared out into the forest. 

Neither of them bothered to speak or look at one another. However, when she heard the sickening sound of shifting, she wished he would make a snarky comment. Her ears burnt and she reached up and covered them with her hands. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to think of something else.

She hated that she felt pity for Wolfe because she hated such an emotion being felt towards her. But, as he screamed from the other side of the wall, all she wanted to do was run in and tell him everything was going to be all right. The screams reminded her of the torture from the Ghouls. It reminded her of her own pain. 

Her eyes slowly opened and she spotted Snape’s reflection in the glass. He was staring at the back of her head. A chill shot up her spine, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. He didn’t look away from her, and it was probably because her glare was ruined by the tears that burnt her eyes.

Suddenly, the screams stopped and they both looked over at the door. She released a shaky breath, then raced over to the door and unlocked it. Snape followed her back into the room and she paused at the sight of the two wolves. 

They were each different.

Lupin was covered in brown fur and slender, while Wolfe was obnoxiously large with black fur. She’d never seen him up close before. Rapunzel slowly walked over and came to a stop in front of him. There was no wildness to his eyes, and she was thankful for that. She didn’t want her death to be in the middle of the forest by a wolf that was too emotionally unstable. 

“Hello,” she said, and Wolfe nudged her hand with his wet nose. “See, all that whining for nothing—“ he pushed her to the floor then walked over to the fireplace and lay down. She landed hard on her behind and glared over at him. 

Snape chuckled from the doorway, and she let out a frustrated squeak as her face flooded red in embarrassment. She then made her way over to Wolfe and sat in the middle of the crescent shape he’d made. 

A heaviness settled around her heart and she slowly reached out and ran her fingers through his fur. One of his black eyes opened and he watched her closely. Wolfe was still warm, and it was relaxing, especially this late at night.  _ I could go to sleep right here right now.  _ She didn’t want to though. This was the type of closeness that she didn’t want. 

However, Wolfe needed her. He needed support through this. Afterwards, he could bring other people with him. 

Rapunzel looked over at Snape to see he was sitting in an armchair with a book. His beady eyes locked eyes with her own, and neither looked away. She felt a hollowness in her chest and hatred in her stomach. He put her on edge and she didn’t like it, but perhaps she needed to stop being so defensive.

She was the leader of the group, and the last thing they all needed was another enemy. 

Snape’s eyes moved slightly over her, and she hated the way it made her feel so she looked away and focused on Wolfe. But she felt a pull to return her gaze to him, but she didn’t.

_ That’s pathetic. _

Wolfe nudged her hand as her eyes grew heavy, and he welcomed her weight when she moved to rest her head against his body. He truly was warm. That was the only reason why Rapunzel allowed herself to fall asleep in his embrace. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_ 20th August, 1998. _

**Rose**

She liked the Headmaster’s office. The room was incredibly fascinating, and it kind of reminded her of the manor she’d once resided in before being kidnapped. It was also because the chairs and sofas were incredibly comfortable to sleep on.

Dumbledore had brought her here in order to have a serious talk, and she already knew what was coming and she didn’t have the answers to his questions.  _ I’m positively sure no one can mend me.  _ She knew that it annoyed the others when she constantly went to sleep, and it certainly aggravated her likewise, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Rose would’ve tried to stop it long ago if she could, because it would’ve saved her from the nightmares she had every night of waking up to the Ghouls doing things to her. Doing unspeakable things. She shivered at the memories and tried to focus on the kind Headmaster. 

A part of her wished she could be more like Rapunzel. She was hardened to certain things, and she definitely wouldn’t believe the false hope that Dumbledore would undoubtedly weave for her.  _ She’d call him out and berate him for it.  _ But, Rose had never been that way. She’d been unable to scold her servants for doing wrong. 

“Rose, how are you today?”

“Perfectly well,” she twiddled her fingers. “I had a lot of fun yesterday watching Madam Hooch teach Goldie how to fly.”

It had truly been fun to witness, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to try it out. Goldie had been scared at first, but she’d eventually got herself to hover above the grass for a bit.

“I’m glad,” he smiled at her with a twinkle to his eyes, and she felt herself being pulled towards him. She knew that she would believe anything he told her.  _ I need Rapunzel or Rumple with me.  _ “Has anything caught your interest yet? Any topics?”

She paused to think. Nothing had really stood out to her, and she was quite upset about it. Wasn’t she supposed to be excited about this new life? Everyone else seemed to have a lot going on or someone to spend their time with. 

But she was always on her own…

…

…

…

“—Rose!” She jumped awake with a heavy head and rubbed her eyes.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “What were you saying?” She glanced at the window and realised it was getting dark.  _ How long was I asleep for?  _ She took note of the cups of tea and open books that had now appeared in front of him.  _ Quite a while I guess.  _

“I asked if any topics interest you?”

“Not yet,” she shifted in her seat. “Is that bad?”

“Of course not, dear, you haven’t started your teachings yet. Something might pique your interest.”

She smiled at him sweetly. “I hope so.”

“Now,” he closed the book in front of him and her heart dropped. She knew what was coming next. “About your sleeping problem.”

“There’s no way to fix it,” she said sadly.

“Never say never,” he chuckled. “We could try little things to prolong your awakeness while we work on a more permanent fix or a way for you to deal with it.”

She clenched her jaw. “I...sire, please don’t fill my head with false hope.”

His eyes became serious. “I would never.”

“You would,” she said. “And I don’t blame you. I’m pitiful, and any decent person would want to promise me such things.”

He hummed in response. “So that may be, dear, but this world is full of endless possibilities. Have a little faith.”

She smiled briefly at him. “I don’t have any faith left.”

“I don’t blame you for not having any left. You and your friends have been through a lot.”

“They are not my friends.”

He furrowed his brows. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I’m on my own. They don’t really talk to me,” she explained with a heavy heart. 

It was true. 

Rapunzel has Rumple. 

Hansel has Grethel.

Ella has Goldie.

Henry has Rose.

And although Wolfe wasn’t paired up with anyone, he seemed to find someone to occupy his time, whether that be Henry, Rapunzel or hovering around a nervous Ella.

And she had no one.

Absolutely no one.

“Although I believe that to be untrue, I’m sure you will make friends with the other students when they arrive.”

“How? I’ll be joining the first years.”

“They’ll be plenty of chances for you to socialise with those your age,” he explained. “I already have someone in mind. We’ve considered pairing each of you up with a buddy just to make things a bit easier.”

“Who?” She tilted her head slightly.

Growing up she’d always been lonely, and that was because the other children saw her as a freak. Who would want to be friends with someone that slept all the time? Or be friends with someone who could occasionally make someone fall asleep when she touched them? But she’d long connected that to when she felt anger. She’d made a few of the Ghouls fall asleep while they’d been attacking her, but it didn’t always work. 

“His name’s Neville Longbottom,” he said with a smile. “He’s struggled like you before when it came to making friends. He has a kind soul, and I think you’d both get along well.”

“Oh,” she blushed slightly. “I’d like to meet him.”

** Rapunzel **

She hated being manhandled. It had been bad enough when Wolfe had pinned her down on the sofa a few days ago, but this was worse. Goldie pulled her down the hallways screeching excitedly while Rumple chased after them laughing. 

_ Apparently there is something I must see immediately.  _

They passed Henry and Snow who joined them towards their unknown location. Goldie soon pulled her out onto a balcony and pointed down at something. Rapunzel scanned the grounds then her eyes stopped on the gates in the distance. 

“Harry Potter is here!” She screamed and Rapunzel curled her lip at her.

“You dragged me here for that!” She snapped and rubbed her sore wrist. 

“Isn’t it exciting?!” 

Goldie had a wild look in her eyes that said she was about to go into mental overload. “He’s just a boy.”

“What do you mean Rapunzel? He's a man,” said Snow with a smirk as she glanced over at the gates. 

The sun was setting in the distance, but Rapunzel couldn’t be bothered to be curious about the lateness of his visit. 

“He’s still ugly from afar,” said Rumple. “U-g-l-y!”

“Don’t be rude!” Goldie yelled. “He’s a hero.”

“Oh god, I think she’s in love,” gasped Henry. “She’s going to start writing him poetry.”

“D-Do you think he’d like that?” 

“He definitely would,” replied Rumple, but Snow hit his arm and shook her head.

“Goldie, don’t write anything to him. He’s just a boy.”

“B-But, we have to appreciate him—“

“Did he save us?” Rapunzel growled, killing the mood. She was used to always being the negative one all the time, but she knew she was right. This Harry Potter hadn’t done anything in order to help towards their freedom. The Dark Lord hadn’t been plaguing Norway where they’d been kept. 

She felt something pull her hair and she whirled around to find Rumple purposefully tapping his foot against her long strands.

“Stop!” she snapped. 

“Nope! I read in a book yesterday that some people abuse the people they love, so watch out for my fists!” He jumped towards her and they both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. She managed to get a few hits in and so did he. 

She didn’t care what he had been reading in the library, she was too tired to deal with him today. That night spent in the cabin with Wolfe had left her longing for something at night. Perhaps it was the warmth of having someone beside her? However, she didn’t care to have anyone share her bed with her, but that didn’t stop the loneliness creeping up on her and stopping her from sleeping well. 

“Stop it! Both of you!” Goldie yelled. “Don’t you dare embarrass me in front of Harry Potter!”

They both stopped fighting and stared up at her, then they broke out into laughter and started to fight again. Goldie continued to scream at them while Henry and Snow watched on in amusement.

Rapunzel and Rumple have always fought one another, they always had when they were allowed into the courtyard for fresh air. She wasn’t sure why, but it was satisfying to be able to release her frustrations on him and not have to worry about losing him as her best friend.

She hated to admit it, but he truly was. They’d been through a lot of the torture together, and all those years spent opposite one another had caused them to get to know each other deeply. 

“What’s going on here?!” Professor McGonagall appeared in the entrance to the balcony. Everyone froze and turned to look at her. Rapunzel and Rumple scurried to their feet and straightened out their clothes. “That behaviour is highly inappropriate!”

Rumple leaned over and whispered in her ear. “How odd is it to be scolded by someone we are older than?”

“I can hear you quite clearly, Mister Rumple!”

He smirked and bowed at her.

She huffed in annoyance then straightened her back. “I’m guessing you were staring at our visitor?” They nodded. “The Headmaster has invited Harry Potter over to inform him about you. He wants to set up a buddy system so you can be familiar with at least one student before you begin in September. He hopes that Harry will be able to persuade his friends to help.”

“He wants him to take pity on us,” Rapunzel scoffed. “No thank-you.”

“My dear, I’m unsure how you expect people to not feel pity towards you all. What you went through was—“

“Don’t tell me what we went through!”

“Watch your tone, Miss Rapunzel.”

She flinched and walked over to the concrete railing and sat down.  _ Perhaps I need to gain control of my temper.  _ She’d never had one before her kidnapping. Everything had been positively serene, and there had never been any need to lash out at anyone. However, being at Hogwarts was starting to get under her skin. The idea of running off towards the horizon was starting to appeal to her. 

A part of her wanted to return to her cell, and that thought alone made her want to be sick.

“Can I be paired with Harry Potter?” Goldie moved closer to McGonagall.

“That’s the last thing you should do,” snickered Rumple. “She’d kill him so no one else could have him.”

“I would do no such thing!”

Henry hid his laugh behind his hand.

“Do we get to meet him?” asked Snow.

“Perhaps not all at once,” said McGonagall.

“Why?” Rumple whined. “Are you ashamed of us, pussycat?”

Rapunzel burst out laughing. Two days ago they had found out that Professor McGonagall could turn into a cat, and she’d watched the joy light up on Rumple’s face at the new knowledge. 

McGonagall pinned him with a look. “Expect a week's detention when school begins.”

“But I’m in your house! Why would you do that to me, pussycat?”

“Rumple, sense the look,” muttered Henry. “Shut up.”

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside Rapunzel. She smiled over at him and he grinned back at her. They were definitely a dysfunctional pair and she couldn’t wait for them to partner up and annoy more people. She’d decided that she liked getting under people’s skin, it was entertaining to watch. 

“There you are,” Rapunzel’s gaze flew over to Snape’s. He appeared beside McGonagall with an annoyed expression on his face.

So, she hadn’t really been pulled along reluctantly by Goldie, she’d been avoiding her meeting with Snape. She couldn’t think of anything worse than sharing her feelings and memories with him. He looked like the type of person that would use it against her.  _ That’s something the Ghouls would’ve done. _

“Come along.”

She got up with a huff and ignored Rumple’s laughter as she followed after him. She was half tempted to step on the back of his robes and push him over.  _ He’s trouble, and I’m never going to trust him.  _ They made their way down towards the potions room and she purposefully sat at the back of the classroom rather than at his desk. He glared over at her then opened up his book and sat down.

“Avoidance is never the answer,” he said deeply. “I can promise you that.”

Rapunzel started to play with her hair. “I do not need your promises.”

“These sessions are mandatory if you wish to stay and be taught at Hogwarts.”

“What’s the alternative?”

He scoffed. “Being thrown out into the wizarding world on your own.”

“Tempting,” she whispered, and he pinned her with a look.

“I’m going to conclude that your use of sarcasm is a defence mechanism,” he began to wet his quill with ink. “Am I correct?”

“What’s your defence mechanism, sire?” She smirked when anger flooded his face.  _ I do enjoy getting under his skin.  _

“These sessions are about you not me,” he started to write something down, and she wanted to race over to him and throw the damned thing away.  _ I don’t want a record kept of me! _ “Were you like this before you were kidnapped?”

Rapunzel stared at him blankly as her heart fell in her chest. She really didn’t want to talk about it, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised her reluctance was because she wouldn’t be able to stop talking about it; and the last person she needed to be pouring her secrets out to is a man that looks like he belongs with the Ghouls.

“What is your problem?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Do you wish to be seen by someone else?”

She buried her hands in her lap.

“How am I supposed to help you if you refuse to speak?”

Rapunzel got to her feet suddenly and slowly made her way over to his desk. His eyes followed her intensely as she sat down in the chair opposite him. She spotted his fingers tighten around his quill, and she wondered if she aggravated him too. 

_ Of course I do. I’m not pleasant to be around. _

“You were a Death Eater.”

He went still.

“Professor Terra taught us about the Death Eaters — they sound pretty similar to the Ghouls, in attire and morals.”

Snape looked away from her briefly and shifted in his seat, then he returned his burning gaze to hers. “I assure you that my morals have never, and will never, align with those that harmed you.”

She tilted her head slightly. “I do not know that entirely, sire.”

He exhaled slowly. “How would you like me to prove it to you?”

Rapunzel swallowed hard. She hadn’t thought this far ahead. A part of her had hoped he would kick her out for mentioning his Death Eater past.  _ What do I do now?  _

“Look at me.”

She did so while holding her breath. 

“I may not know the extent to which the Ghouls harmed you, and there are undoubtedly similarities between them and Death Eaters, but I promise you that no part of me took enjoyment out of my time as a Death Eater. Not even when I’d joined willingly at the beginning.”

Her bottom lip trembled as she exhaled and looked away from him. She couldn’t do this. The idea of sharing things with him terrified her. She didn’t want him to take pity on her, if anything, she liked arguing with him. There was something more comforting about duelling words with someone who knew nothing about her and didn’t try to tread carefully. 

“Now, do you wish for me to request a change?”

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip then shook her head. Perhaps she should’ve said ‘yes’, but a voice inside her head told her that it would be the wrong move. She didn’t want to get to know someone else all over again, and there was every chance she might get stuck with someone that cooed over and wanted to give her hugs. 

“Very well,” he said. “I think we should tackle your issue with wands. You need to be comfortable enough to use one when teaching starts in September.”

“But I don’t want to!” 

He slammed the quill down. “How do you propose you do magic without a wand?”

“I don’t know!” She snapped and got to her feet. “I was told that no one would force me to do anything I didn’t want to do! I-I don’t want to use a wand! I really don’t want to! Not after everything, and you can’t bloody make me, sire! Perhaps I can do it without a wand?”

He laughed deeply. “You want to learn wandless magic before mastering the wand?”

“And why can’t I do that? I can make sparks come out of my fingers, so maybe I can do wandless magic easily! There has to be other options…” she spotted the widening of his eyes and paused. “What?”

“Sparks come out of your fingers?”

She nodded. “Is that not supposed to happen?”

“No.”

Rapunzel slumped back down into the chair, knowing that she was going to be stuck in the potions classroom for a very long time.

** Rumple **

It was dark now.

And he was bored.

But what he was waiting for should be worth it.

Goldie stood beside him bouncing on the tips of her toes at the possibility of meeting Harry Potter. He’d only come along for the entertainment and embarrassment that she would undoubtedly cause. He pushed some of his long, brown hair from his face and wondered about getting it all cut off. It had been the same length for almost two hundred years now.

“Do I look OK?”

“Hideous,” he replied, and she hit his arm.

“Stop being cruel,” she was almost trembling from head-to-toe.

“What’s so special about him anyway?”

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“Probably not.”

She went to reply but he started to skip up and down the corridor from boredom. Perhaps he could find someone to trick while they waited.  _ I need some money in order to buy things.  _ He’d been taught that they use a different currency in the wizarding world, so he needed to get his hands on plenty of it.

“They’ve been in the Headmaster’s office for a long time now,” she said with a sad look on her face, and Rumple curled his lip in disgust. He hated certain emotions, and sadness was one of them. He had no idea how to deal with it, which was probably why he physically shut down when he experienced it.

“Do you think I’ll be paired with—“

“I don’t care!” He snapped, and ran a frustrating hand through his hair. Rumple had never been known for his patience and it always seemed to be the little things that set him off. 

He made his way over to the window to glare out of it.

_ If she carries on I’m going to go and hunt down Rapunzel—  _

“Now what do we have here?” He chuckled deeply as his eyes landed on Rapunzel’s long hair. It wasn’t quite at the length that it dragged behind her like a dress train, but it still made her easy to spot, even in the darkness of the night. 

And Rumple’s smile only widened when he spotted Professor Snape with her. The man almost blended into the night, and his curiosity furthered when he saw they were in deep conversation.  _ What could they possibly have to talk about? She’s my best friend! _

Goldie collided with his back then pressed herself against the window. “Is it Harry?!” Her breath fogged up the glass.

“No, you simpleton! It’s Rapunzel and Snakey.”

“Don’t call him that,” she pulled away from the glass. “He’s a respected Professor here—“

“Dear Lord would you shut up?!” He yelled at her and she jumped away from him with a frown. Rumple knew he should apologise, but he’d never been known to be nice and considerate.

“I just think we should be respectful of others,” she whispered.

“And I just think you should shut up!” He snapped. “You’ve got something wrong in your head, Goldie! Since when were you so obsessed with pleasing people? We pleased the Ghouls and I’m sure you still remember what they did to us!”

Her bottom lip quivered. “These people have been nice to us, it’s not the same!”

His body became knotted with anger. “It’s exactly the same! You need to grow up and realise that you can’t trust everyone who shows you kindness!”

“But I don’t want to be filled with hate like you!”

Rumple tutted at her. He wasn’t sure why she’d wound him up so much. Perhaps this new change was getting to him. It was terribly different to the life he’d led for 183 years in captivity.  _ It’s scarily different. _

“You’re pathetic,” he whispered, and a voice in his head told him to stop. “Everyone thinks that.”

Goldie burst into tears and ran off, and he hated that a part of him lit up with joy when she ran into the boy she’d waited so long to see.

Harry Potter stepped around the corner with the Headmaster behind him when Goldie collided with him. She let out an embarrassed scream when she saw who it was, then she whirled around to glare at Rumple, who grinned back at her with a twisted look in his eyes.

“I hate you!” She screamed before running off around the corner.

The Headmaster watched her go with a concerned look on his face. “Whatever happened?”

Rumple snickered. “She’s happy.”

Dumbledore didn’t seem too thrilled with his answer, but Rumple couldn’t be bothered to entertain the idea of Goldie at the moment. Something heavy was resting on his chest now and he could feel his body about to shut down.

Suddenly, the thing happened that Rumple didn’t like. He saw something before it happened as he stared out of the window.  _ That daft boy is about to trip as he greets me— _

“Hello, I’m Harry Potter—“ 

_ Splat! _

Rumple broke out into laughter as he stared down at the boy that everyone had labelled a hero. He got to his feet and stared down at his loose laces. 

“You're not exactly bright, are you?” giggled Rumple, and Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at him.

Rumple tried to take in his appearance, but the more he looked at him, the more he got angry. He hated the idea of having to respect someone who hasn’t earned his respect.  _ This little boy is nothing. He doesn’t look strong, he looks weak.  _ Rumple curled his lip in disgust. 

“See you around, Snotter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Harry has arrived, although briefly! He will feature more in the next chapter and so will Hermione and Ron! Please let me know what you think, I've been planning a lot and this is fleshing out to be a rather big project which is exciting!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_ 20th August, 1998. _

**Severus**

He hadn’t meant to bring her here. There was no reason for her to have access to his private abode. No, it wasn’t a quiet nook somewhere in the castle for him to lose himself in literature. 

It was a simple garden. 

Well, it wasn’t simple. He’d made sure that the whole place was tranquil and serene. There was a fountain in the middle of his secret garden where the water changed its shade of blue often. He’d discovered the place when he’d first started teaching, and after persuading Pomona to let him tend to it, he’d put special charms on the wooden gate to stop people from ever finding it. 

But now he’d allowed Rapunzel to see it.

No, he wasn’t going soft. Nothing of the sort. But after she’d blurted out about white sparks coming from her hands, she’d got into even more of a state and he’d been unable to calm her down.  _ It’s not like I can calm her down normally,  _ he thought as he looked at her. 

She stood by his side and observed the colourful garden with her sharp, green eyes. His eyes trailed over her hair, and he wondered if she even noticed how heavy it was anymore. 

Snape wasn’t sure how he felt about her. He’d dealt with difficult children for years now, but she wasn’t a child and difficult was too lightly of a word to use when it came to her. However, he wouldn’t dislike her for it. Although she hasn’t told him much yet, he knew her trauma ran deeper than he could ever comprehend. 

_ 183 years in captivity is a terrifying thought. _

He would allow her shouting and rudeness for the time being. It didn’t bother him that much since most of his company before her had been filled with praise or someone coming to ask for his forgiveness. He didn’t understand why though. He’d done such horrible things.

And now he knew that Rapunzel thought he was like those they call the Ghouls.

“This is where I like to come to get away from everything,” he explained, and she turned to look up at him. He swallowed hard when her eyes locked with his. Something about her made him feel uneasy. Perhaps it was because, despite her small size, she could attack him and do successful damage before he could draw his wand. Or perhaps it was that twisted look that always plagued her eyes — like she was plotting a million ways to rip him to pieces. 

“Why are you showing me this?” 

And her voice was unexpected. All the maidens that had come from those fairytales were always said to be the most beautiful and angelic types of women, with voices high and soft. But her’s wasn’t. Whenever she spoke normal she sounded bored, and whenever she shouted it wasn’t shrill but thundering.

“You weren’t calming down.”

“You ask too many questions,” she curled her lip at him then walked over to the fountain and sat down. 

He stared at her closely. Every movement she made was cautious. He could practically hear her plotting her every move. A part of him had wondered whether venturing into her mind was something he should do, but he stored that idea away until they’d explored her trauma more. 

“Only I come here, and now you can if you need to get away from things,” he said with a sigh. 

He wasn’t entirely happy about the idea.

“Why? Don’t be nice to me, it won’t earn you any favours, sire.”

He had to chuckle at that. “And why would I want a favour from you?”

Her eyes darkened. “Men always want something.”

Snape felt something tight clamp around his heart and anger sparked in his stomach. “I hope you aren’t insinuating that I would take advantage of you,” his tone was deadly. 

A crooked smile grew on her face. “Wouldn’t surprise me. However, I’m free now, so I’d kill you if you tried anything.”

He couldn’t believe she was accusing him of such a thing. “Please do,” he settled on saying and she giggled then focused on the water. He sat down near her but made sure to keep a comfortable distance between them. 

“No one else can know about this place,” he said. “Not even your best friend.”

“It’s pretty,” she dipped her fingers into the water. “Rumple likes to ruin pretty things.”

“Is it trauma that binds you together?” 

She paused and stared blankly down at her wet fingers. “We shared opposite cells, so we didn’t have any other choice but to get to know one another. He was unbelievably annoying at first, but you get used to it.”

“So you could never hate him?”

She wiped her hand against the skirt of her white dress. “Depends on what he did. But probably not.”

Snape could tell that there was more to it. He’d never seen something so odd in his life. The way they interacted with one another went beyond friendship.  _ Perhaps it is trauma.  _

She sighed and started to run her fingers along the water again. “They...the Ghouls used to…” she swallowed hard then shook her head.

His chest felt heavy as he watched her struggle to process the thoughts and memories in her head. “They what?”

She exhaled sharply. “They used to torture Rumple and I in the same room a lot...they used to do a lot of things to us...made us...do things.”

Snape wasn’t sure what else to say. His anger had returned but it wasn’t directed at her; he couldn’t even consider being angry at her for a while now since most of what she said clearly came from her trauma. 

“We don’t talk about it, so I don’t know whether they made the others do it with one another. As far as I know they just made Rumple and I do it...they enjoyed watching,” he watched her bottom lip quiver. “They would violate us often, and that in itself was humiliating, but when they made Rumple and I violate each other…I could not look at him for days afterwards.”

A voice inside of him told him to reach out to her, but he’d rather keep his arm attached to his body. She still exuded an aura of ‘stay-the-fuck-away-from-me’ even though she looked so sad.  _ I’m not trained to deal with this type of situation, none of the professors here are.  _

“So that’s why you are so close.”

She nodded her head. “We don’t speak about it, and I think that’s probably for the best. I don’t even think about that part of my imprisonment anymore. I just want to look at him as my true friend, nothing more nothing less.”

“Thank-you for telling me,” he said deeply. “I understand your relationship a bit better now.”

She glared at him.

“What?”

“I don’t know why I told you that. Did you put a spell on me?”

He glared back at her. “Don’t be so absurd.”

“You’re the absurd one,” she muttered. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to sing.”

She sat down on the grass and he watched her closely as she sang her special song. The world around her came to life as well as her hair. He had to admit that it was fascinating to see. To begin with it hadn’t shocked him to see her do such a thing because he’d just wanted to hand in his resignation right then and there. 

However, now as he watched her hair grow a bit longer, he could admit there was something enchanting about the whole ritual. There was a peaceful expression on her face and no twisted look to her eyes, so he knew then that this was one of the few things that brought her mind peace.

So he would make sure she had a safe place to do it often.

Snape knew she would need it when the school year starts. He himself was dreading the whole thing.  _ Another year of Potter.  _ He knew the Golden Boy was in the Headmaster’s office right now, probably struck dumb by everything he was being told.  _ Doesn’t the old crow know that the boy can’t handle more than one bit of information.  _

Perhaps this would be his last year teaching at Hogwarts, but as he looked at Rapunzel smiling down at her new length of hair, he felt in his heart that he was going to be stuck at Hogwarts for many more years to come.

Which meant more years of loneliness. It meant more years of being trapped down in the dungeons with an empty home, an empty bed and an empty heart.

And that alone terrified him.

** Harry **

He stumbled out of the fireplace and stared around the stuffy living room. There was a pounding in his head and he wasn’t sure whether it was from the new world Dumbledore had revealed to him or from his embarrassing fall in front of one of the beings he’d been informed about.

Harry stared at the door opposite him gasping for oxygen. There was something about those eyes that scared him. They had a deadness to them and that laugh would certainly haunt his already frightful dreams. He wasn’t an imposing character by any meanings, but his height and slender frame put him at an advantage over him. 

It scared him. 

The girl that had run into him had been one of the prettiest girls he’d ever laid eyes on, and he’d met plenty in his time after being proclaimed a hero. Her hair was almost white and it looked nothing like hair rather it resembled silk. 

Harry knew about fairytales. He’d read them at Muggle school before and he’d heard the girls talk endlessly about being a princess from one of them. He’d once seen the cartoon Cinderella on the television when he was younger. A part of him realised now that these people weren’t going to be the type to be delicate and joyful. 

He hadn’t heard of some of them before, but Dumbledore had told him enough to give him more insight into their lives. He’d heard of the tale of Rumpelstiltskin, and as he’d looked into those torturous eyes, he knew then and there that the tall man had been that character from the stories. 

He reached up and scratched his head with a sigh. The heaviness that had been around his heart since the end of the war worsened. Although the casualties hadn’t been major during the fight, he still felt sad for all the lives that had been lost while waiting for him to be old enough to fight. 

The fight had been gruesome, but it was thanks to Snape that he made it out alive. At the start of his seventh year, Dumbledore had told him he needed to disappear and hunt down the Horcruxes, so he did what he was told and left with Hermione and Ron. It was after Christmas when he’d been called back to Hogwarts to find that teaching had been disrupted. Most of the Slytherins had been pulled out of school when talk started to spread about Dumbledore preparing for a fight. Which left the other houses being taught how to fight Death Eaters rather than getting an education. 

He’d joined in with the learning, and it was through that that Dumbledore forced him and Snape to work together once again. They’d found some form of common ground and he’d learnt more about his mother through him. He’d learnt the truth about their friendship and about what his father had been like. Before the battle had started, he’d even got a hand on the shoulder from him while he told him to be careful. However, now the sod ignored his letters, but Harry didn’t mind.  _ He’s probably got a lot more on his plate now.  _

“Harry?” Hermione called from the kitchen. “Is that you?”

He shook himself out of his daze and made his way into the kitchen to find her and Ron sitting together and drinking tea. He must’ve had an odd look on his face because they both froze then moved to come over to him.

“Sit down,” Hermione ordered, and Ron led him over to a chair. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not a big deal…” he whispered. “Well it is, but I...it’s a lot.”

Harry saw Ron swallow hard. “Bad news?”

“Kind of,” he replied. “It’s going to sound unbelievable at first, but it’s true.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “Voldemort?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, waving his hands about. “Not that bad.”

Ron sighed in relief and slumped down into the nearby chair. “Thank Merlin.”

“Would you like a drink?” asked Hermione and he shook his head.

“I know you’ll be aware, ‘Mione, but Ron do you know about fairytales?”

“Course I do.”

“No, I mean Muggle fairytales, like Cinderella.”

“I’ve heard of them,” he replied. “Why?”

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He tried to recall everything that Dumbledore had told him; he felt like he should’ve written it all down. He’d agreed to Dumbledore’s proposal of asking his friends for help, but he’d shared so much that it was all mush inside his brain. 

“They are real.”

Ron laughed but Hermione sat down and gave him a pointed look. “Well, to some degree, yes they are. All stories originate from somewhere-“

“No, ‘Mione, I mean the characters in them are real.”

She gave him another funny look.

“As in, Cinderella is based off a real person who exists.”

“That’s what I’m saying-“

“N-No, I mean they are alive right now. They were kidnapped by the Grimm Brothers and held captive for 183 years, and they are at Hogwarts.”

“Did Dumbledore have a new incense?” asked Ron, and Harry’s cheeks flushed red.

“No! I’m telling you the truth! You can go and see Dumbledore if you don’t believe me!”

Hermione pushed some of her hair from her face. “So you’re telling me that Cinderella is at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, but her name’s Ella, and she’s nothing like the story.”

Hermione’s lips went tight and she shook her head. “Did you fall over?”

“I didn’t hurt myself! Look I’m telling you what Dumbledore told me! Apparently the Ministry discovered them after the war, and they were kept in protection for a few months. They are just like us, but with extra abilities. They’ll be starting Hogwarts when we go back, to learn magic. Most of them are our age — you see they didn’t age because they were kept in a stasis environment — but Hansel and Grethel are the same age as first years.”

“Hansel and Grethel?” Hermione narrowed her eyes. “As in the ones who left crumbs—“

“Yes! But probably not like that, I think the Grimm Brothers made the stories up but used them as a basis. I’m not entirely sure, I was a bit shocked when Dumbledore told me.”

Harry watched Hermione and Ron give each other funny looks.

“I didn’t inhale anything or have a fall,” he made sure not to tell them about tripping over his laces because they’d definitely think he was delusional.

“Did you meet one of them?” asked Ron, and Harry frantically nodded his head.

“I’m not sure which one though, but I think it’s Rumplestilksin. His eyes are terrifying.” Hermione cleared her throat and he stared at her in worry. “I swear I’m not lying.”

“Did Dumbledore just inform you of that or did he want anything in particular?” Hermione smiled at him in a sympathetic way.  _ She doesn’t believe me. She thinks I’m insane. _

“He wants our help. They want us to be their buddies when we go back so they have someone near to their age around them. They are all paired off with professors at the moment.”

“Snape is involved in this?” Ron chuckled to himself.

“Yes,” Harry rubbed his forehead trying to remember everything that Dumbledore had said. “He’s with...erm...Rapunzel! Yes, I remember now, he’s paired off with Rapunzel.”

“The one with the long hair?” Hermione quizzed, and Harry was getting angry that she didn’t believe him. But it didn’t matter for now, they would both go to Hogwarts and see he wasn’t insane. 

Harry nodded. “Apparently it’s not as long as the tale makes it out to be, but Dumbledore believes it could get there eventually. I swear I’m not making this up.”

“All right,” Hermione said. “We believe you.”

“We do?” laughed Ron, and Hermione pinned him with a look.

“Yes, we do,” she said sternly. “I’ll happily be a buddy to one of them. When do we get to meet them?”

“In a few days,” Harry sighed in relief. “He wants me to gather some more people to help. However, he did warn me that a lot of them have issues.”

“Well they were locked up for so long,” Ron said, still with a look of doubt on his face.

“I get that, but I mean they weren’t treated nicely. Dumbledore said they were tortured regularly. He said if it’s ever too much for us we can withdraw.”

Hermione grabbed his hand. “Don’t worry about it, it’s the least we can do to help them.”

~*~

There was peace in the common room, both in the air and in their hearts. They were all spread out with smiles on their faces while they occupied themselves, finally away from those that were paid to watch them. 

Rapunzel’s stomach was aching from laughing so hard as she listened to Rumple tell her about Harry Potter. She was trying to brush her hair, but he kept calling him Snotter which furthered her hysterics, and the others who were indirectly listening laughed as well. 

Rose was fast asleep as usual, only this time Henry and Snow were paying attention to her. They were stacking the checker pieces on her forehead and hoping each time they placed a new one on that it wouldn’t fall over. They were doing it out of boredom, and because they thought Rose would find it funny.

Hansel and Grethel were immersed in books in an attempt to put themselves at an advantage for when they start in September. Hansel had come up with the idea, and as usual, Grethel followed suit. There had still been no talk of finding a way to cure them, and Hansel hoped they would be able to be fixed because he hated the idea of being at Hogwarts for seven years and still being young while his classmates grew up. 

Goldie was sulking in an armchair nearby, not very amused by Rumple’s retelling of his encounter with Harry Potter. She continued to glare at him while he pranced around and told his dramatic tale. She hated that he’d been able to speak words to him, and all she’d managed to do was run into him and scream. He probably thought her to be ghastly after such an encounter. 

Sitting in front of the fireplace was Ella, and she had sweat pouring from her brow. Not from the heat of the blazing fire but from Wolfe sitting beside her. She kept casting a wary glance his way, and everything inside of her screamed at her to run away from him. The scars on her back and torso burnt from the memory, and she quickly longed to stop being such a wreck. 

Rapunzel stopped brushing her hair and glanced around at the others. She noticed that everyone looked calm — despite Goldie’s glares and Ella’s usual worry. Her chest felt light as she looked at them individually. Perhaps things would be all right for them here.

“Still can’t believe Snotter fell on his face—“

“How does everyone feel about being here?” asked Rapunzel suddenly. 

Eight heads turned to look at her. Each of them recognised her as their leader despite her unstable nature and small stature.

“Professor Sprout is really nice,” said Grethel. “She asks about Papa.”

“Good,” Rapunzel smiled at her then put her brush down on the small table in the middle of the room. 

“Madam Pince is OK as well,” said Henry, which was followed by a grunt as he placed another checker on Rose’s forehead. “I admit she’s a bit boring, but she hasn’t asked me anything personal yet. The library is very interesting as well.”

Rapunzel couldn’t help but feel guilty for sharing something so raw and traumatic with Snape the night before, and she cast an odd look over at Rumple who smiled back at her. She knew it was best not to think about it anymore. 

It was Snow’s turn next. “McGonagall is friendly. She makes a good cup of tea as well.”

“Priorities,” Rumple snickered. “Can’t say the same about little Flitwick. He keeps calling me ‘his boy’ which I find very weird.”

“You find everything weird,” muttered Goldie and Rumple hissed at her. “Madam Hooch is splendid. She’s focusing on teaching me things first rather than forcing me to talk.”

It was true, and Goldie was ever so grateful for it. She wasn’t sure she was ready to bare her soul to someone. She was trying to be more like Rapunzel and Rumple, and keep her secrets close to her chest. She didn’t want Madam Hooch abandoning her and taking with her all of her secrets and darkest thoughts.

“What about you Wolfe?” asked Rapunzel. “How is Lupin?”

“Fine,” he grunted, and she knew that was the most she would get from him. They hadn’t spoken much since that night in the cabin, and both of them carried with them an odd feeling about. 

Both of them had enjoyed sleeping together; it had made things seem a lot less lonely.

“Ella?” 

She hid behind her blonde hair. “Mister Hagrid is fine...he’s big though.”

“He might sit on you at some point little Ella,” said Rumple with a giggle. “Watch out for him.”

Her eyes widened and she looked over at Goldie. “Ignore him,” she said. “He likes to see his friends suffer.”

“We aren’t friends!” Rumple snapped.

“Then what are we Rumple?”

Rapunzel tried to give Rumple a look that meant “shut up”, but he wasn’t picking up on it. For some reason she wanted to keep things calm for now, but as they started arguing more she gave up and returned to brushing her hair.

Near the fireplace, Ella looked around the room frantically. She could hear a voice coming from somewhere, so she got to her feet and ended up coming to a stop in front of a bookcase. Everyone was preoccupied with other things, so they didn’t notice her move some books aside and find a small mouse.

“Hello,” she whispered. 

The timid mouse trembled. “H-Hello,” it squeaked. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t,” she reached out her shaking hands and cupped it in her palms. “I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

Ella looked at the others to find they weren’t interested in what she was doing, just like normal, so she fled the room to take the mouse to safety. The moment she left, Rose suddenly awoke with a start which caused all the checkers to fly across the room. Henry and Snow heartily laughed waiting for Rose to join in on the joke, but she didn’t. Her heart was pounding fiercely like a drum as humiliation flooded over her.

“I knew none of you liked me!” She yelled and everyone turned to look at her in surprise. Her voice rarely became shrill, so that had shocked them all, but it was the tears and seriousness on her face that made them all concerned.

“Rose-“ Henry’s sentence was stopped when she barged into him before she ran out of the room. 

“I think it’s time for bed,” said Rapunzel with a sigh. 

Everyone got up and started to clear up before they left. Rumple tried to convince Rapunzel to come and sleep with him, but she refused. Yes, he would’ve provided her with the warmth that she’d found herself desiring, but she felt odd going to Rumple for it. She watched the others leave, only to realise Wolfe was stood behind her.

“That night,” he grumbled. “I can’t stop thinking about the night I turned.”

“Did you like having a sane mind?” She asked while she picked up her brush. The bristles were already fraying from the thickness of her hair. 

“Yes,” he said. “But the warmth is what I miss.”

“Warmth?”

He extended a trembling hand towards her and she started at it blankly for a while until she realised what he was trying to tell her. He’d felt that contentment as well, and he wanted to sleep beside her again. She’d only ever held Rumple’s hand before that night, so she allowed herself to take hold of Wolfe’s so she could get used to change. 

Wolfe led her to her room, and without another word, they climbed into bed together. She extinguished the flame on her bedside table, then arms reached out to her in the darkness. It was awkward to begin with, both of them were still, but as sleep started to pull at their minds they relaxed against each other.

He felt content for a while. Wolfe knew he could trust Rapunzel, and although they weren’t close, he knew after that night in the cabin that he could depend on her. However, there was something missing. He just wasn’t sure what it was.

And Rapunzel felt the same way. Yes, the warmth that came with sharing one's bed with another was nice, but something was missing. It was just as she was on the cusp of sleep that she realised the loneliness was still resting heavy on her heart. Wolfe wasn’t it; he wasn’t that thing that she longed to have reach out to her and hold her. The trouble was she had no idea what she wanted it to be.

Or who.


End file.
